Mending Hearts:Fluttercord
by atomicpuffin
Summary: Discord still feels guilty over his betrayal. He vowed to make it up to Fluttershy no matter what it takes in order to save their friendship. However he quickly discovers his heart has different plans. Will he prove himself to this sweet mare or will chaos win?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first ever FanFic so I know it's not gonna be that great and since I'm a huge Fluttercord supporter I wanted to start here. I hope you enjoy it and please review all comments are welcome I learn from the criticism as well as the praise. *All characters in this story are owned by Hasbro***

Discord stood watching Tirek as he laughed at the five ponies in the steel cage.

"Why are you doing this?! I thought we were friends." Fluttershy cried holding Applejack. He felt a pull at his heart when he saw her tear-filled eyes, but quickly covered it up with sarcasm.

"Oh we were... surely you saw this coming."

"I didn't, I really didn't." She sobbed.

Tirek then levitated the cage and the five screamed as he began to absorb their magic, Discord had to turn away unable to ignore the pain in his chest.

Suddenly the land around him shifted

_What the.. _He thought as he looked around him watching Ponyville, Tirek, and the five ponies melt away. There was fog everywhere and it was completely silent.

Discord continued to look around, but could no longer see the one thing he desperately needed to.

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy!"

Discord sat up shouting her name aloud. He lost his balance and tumbled out of bed, but since it was on the ceiling he crashed to the floor.

"Owwww." He rubbed his head and looked around his chaotic room. He sighed, he was back in his room at the castle in the Everfree Forest. It had been awarded to him by Princess Twilight after he helped defeat Tirek. She had told him that it would be his land and he would have the freedom to use his chaos magic how he wished there so long as it didn't affect any pony outside of the area.

He grimaced as he stood up, not that he really deserved any praise, let alone a reward since he could have ended Tirek's rampage a lot sooner than he did.

The image from his dream flashed into his mind and he realized the guilt was still clawing at him. Even if his friends said they had forgiven him for what he had done, he hadn't.

Especially after what he had done to Fluttershy. She was his first and truest friend always standing by his side even when others were quick to suspect the worst of him.

Now look how he had repaid all that wonderful kindness she had shown him, he had broken her heart.

He covered his face with his paw/claw and sighed.

"I'll make it up to you Fluttershy, I swear."

* * *

Fluttershy yawned and stretched in her bed taking a deep breath. There was such a sweet aroma in the air. She opened one eye slowly, sitting next to her bed was a bouquet of roses. She blinked and sat up fully, looking around she let out a small gasp.

Her room was covered with flowers, everywhere she looked there was a vase of roses, lilies, tulips, the list went on.

"Oh my." She gently got out of bed careful not to knock over any of the vases. She went to her bedroom door and opened it slowly peeking out into the hall. She opened the door fully and looked down there was a single rose laying on the floor.

She picked it up and stared at it in confusion. Then she looked over and noticed there was a trail of roses leading down the stairs to her living room. Curious she followed it picking up each rose in turn.

When she reached the living room she had another small bouquet of roses. She smiled as she gave them a small sniff, they smelled wonderful like Springtime. What the roses where leading to was a large, green present sitting in the center of the living room.

"Now what could this be?" She wondered since it wasn't her birthday so she knew that meant this probably wasn't Pinkie Pie's doing, although it was still a possibility. So curiosity got the better of her and she untied the yellow ribbon.

As soon as it was undone confetti burst out and a loud voice rang out.

"Surprise!" Fluttershy shrieked and took off into the air, until she noticed it was Discord leaning against the box's edge.

"Oh D-Discord...y-you startled me."

"Oh my apologies my dear." He snapped his fingers and the box along with the confetti disappeared.

"Just thought I would drop in on my dearest friend and brighten her morning. Did you like your surprise?" He asked with so much hope and big eyes, it caused Fluttershy to giggle.

"Oh yes the flowers were lovely. But Discord."

"Yes my dear."

"What are you doing here?" Discord's ears fell flat and he looked away rubbing his paw and claw together nervously.

"Well I thought I'd drop by and maybe we could go out and spend some time together." Fluttershy flew down to Discord and took his lion paw and smiled up at him. It never ceased to amaze Discord how beautiful she was when she smiled so sweetly at him. He felt his heart jump.

"Oh Discord that's so sweet, of course I'd love to do something together just let me feed my animals and then I can pack a picnic."

"No my dear allow me, I wish to treat my friend to all the best today, I want you to simply relax and enjoy it." He snapped his fingers again.

"There that takes care of the animals, now are you ready to go?" She nodded and he snapped his fingers again, in a flash of light they were standing in the garden of his estate.

"Discord this is lovely, did you redo your garden I don't remember it being so...well...normal." She flushed and rushed on.

"Oh not that there's anything wrong…I mean…how it was before was...oh my, I'm sorry." She lowered her head covering half her face with her pink mane. Discord chuckled to himself, she was so cute when she got all flustered, probably why he enjoyed teasing her so much.

"Yes darling, I changed it so it would be more sedate for today's visit." She relaxed and graced him with another of her dazzling smiles, he felt his cheeks warming.

_What is going on today, maybe I need to get out of the sun._

"Well dear Fluttershy shall we?" He snapped his fingers and they were under a tree's shade on a picnic blanket. Discord then laid down on his stomach and crossed his lion paw over his eagle claw. Fluttershy sat down on the blanket so they were facing each other.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Anything is fine Discord."

"How about a fruit bowl?" She nodded and he snapped his fingers, and with a poof, a fruit bowl for her and a bowl of cotton candy with chocolate syrup for him. Fluttershy giggled at his choice. How he enjoyed the sound, when she laughed around him he felt his heart swell and a warmth spread through him.

He rested his chin on his eagle claw as he watched her eat her fruit.

"mm, this is really good, and its so peaceful. Thank you Discord this was a wonderful idea." He sighed and it took him a moment to realize he hadn't answered her when her look turned to one of confusion.

"Uh, Discord are you okay?"

"Hmm...Oh! Oh yes I'm fine, I'm just happy you're enjoying yourself my dear."

_What in Equestria was happening to him, this was his friend Fluttershy and they had been on several picnics just like this one. But for some reason today felt different, at least for him it did._

"Discord, can...can I ask you something?" She looked away shyly, snapping him out of his own thoughts.

"Anything my dear, you know that." He smiled reassuringly at her, even so it seemed to take her a few minutes to gain the courage to voice her thoughts out loud.

"Well, I was just wondering...not that this isn't nice...but, well...Discord… is something bothering you?" He sat up a bit, shocked at her statement mostly because it was true.

"No, no-no! Why would anything be wrong? I-I just wanted to spend some quality time with my close friend that's all." He smiled at her rubbing the back of his neck, but she didn't seem convinced.

"Discord…" She moved closer to him and placed her hoof on his lion paw.

"You know if something is bothering you, you can always tell me. I want to help anyway I can." He blushed slightly at her statement and smiled laying his eagle claw over her hoof. Then his smile fell and his ears drooped.

"Nothing get's past you my dear...yes I have had something on my mind recently."

"Yes?" She encouraged. So Discord sighed and told her about the dreams he'd been having and how he couldn't stop thinking about his betrayal of his friends.

"The biggest fear I have is that in joining Tirek and betraying all of you I may have lost the most important thing in my life." He looked into her beautiful teal eyes and placed his claw against her soft cheek.

"You." She blushed slightly and then rubbed her cheek against his palm. His heart rate tripled in speed and a nagging feeling tried to push its way into his mind, but he didn't have time to analyze it.

"Oh dear, Discord you haven't lost anything." She placed her hooves around his neck in a gentle hug.

"Everyone has forgiven you, including me. I understand that Tirek tricked you with false promises." He wrapped his arms around her returning her hug.

"That's no excuse for what I did."

"I know, but I also understand how frustrated you were being on your best behavior all the time to please Princess"

"Ha, it's wasn't for any princess I held back my chaos." He muttered.

"Celestia...and I know you're still new to how friendship works. Don't worry I'll always be by your side to help you through any worries or trouble you may go through." He felt tears form in his eyes as he hugged her tighter against him, nuzzling his snout in her hair. She had no possible way of knowing what her words meant to him. Not only did they reassure him of her loyalty, but they also caused a deep warmth to spread through his entire being into his heart causing it to swell.

His head shot up as realization hit him full force. Fluttershy pulled back from the hug and looked up at him concern etched on her face. Discord stared down at the sweet mare he held slightly in his arms. Suddenly she looked different, her mane and coat were glowing and her eyes seemed larger, sparkling a deeper teal. His breathing became shallow and panic gripped him in its tight grasps as the truth found its way into his mind. He hadn't been afraid of losing their friendship he had just been afraid of losing her.

_Dear Celestia…I'm falling in love with her._

**Well that's chapter one took me awhile to figure out the publishing system but now that I got it I hope to get the chapters edited and out a bit faster. Please Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so here is chapter two not much to say on this I had written part of it shortly after one and finished editing and adding all the parts I wanted! So here it is I hope everyone continues to enjoy it! please review all comments are welcome! *All characters are owned by Hasbro***

Discord paced around his room, he had teleported Fluttershy home hours ago, but he couldn't settle down. The panic rising inside him had him on edge. Fear gripped his heart, usually he was the one who caused fear in others, never feeling it himself. Yet here he was trying to sort out the confusing emotions rolling through him.

_Love? How could it be, how could I have fallen in love with her?_

It couldn't be true, he had just imagined it or maybe he was ill after all, but the more he tried to argue against this strange feeling the more it persisted.

Of all the things to happen to him in his eternity he never imagined he'd end up falling in love….

He stopped pacing and threw his arms into the air, literally.

"Oh listen to yourself Discord! You are not, I repeat NOT in love with Fluttershy. You are just...just...just overjoyed that you haven't lost her friendship."

He picked up his arms with his tail and smiled. Yes that was it, he had been over thinking everything and had simply misinterpreted the strange feeling in his chest as love. See there was no way the Lord of Chaos could ever be falling in love with some pony, so you're not in love with Fluttershy!

That stupid, persistent little voice whispered.

"But, what if I am?"

He frowned and looked over to the small fame he treasured, it was a picture of him and Fluttershy. He picked it up and stared at the mare.

"Yeah see there's no way you could be falling in love with this...sweet, kind…beautiful…oh no…" He lowered his ears as he continued to stare at her. Even a picture of her caused his heart to skip a beat and his face to grow warm. No! He set the picture face down with more force than he had intended. Shaking his head viciously.

It was impossible, he couldn't be turning that soft. Friendship was one thing, but love was another for the master of chaos. He snorted, convincing himself to stop with all this nonsense and to get some sleep. He floated up and buried himself under his covers determined to get that mare out of his mind.

* * *

Her soft laughter rocked him to the core, he wished he could hear that laugh for all eternity. Then she flew over to him and smiled lovingly at him. He felt his insides melt as he stared into her beautiful, teal eyes.

She kissed him on his nose and giggled when he blushed. Then she sank down next to him and nuzzled his chest fur sighing contently as she curled up beside him.

Discord wrapped his tail around her protectively and to help keep her warm as she rested.

"Hmm, Discord…" She whispered, he lowered his head and pressed his nose to hers.

"Yes darling?" She smiled up at him and gently kissed his snout.

"Tell me you love me." Discord opened his mouth to speak and suddenly found he couldn't. Fluttershy lay there waiting, but no matter how hard he tried his voice was gone. Suddenly she looked heartbroken and as she began to cry she disappeared.

_No, no, no, no, no! Fluttershy wait! I do love you! You hear me I love you! _He shouted in his mind.

"Yes, but do you love her as much as you do me?" Discord turned to see a larger and more intimidating version of himself. It was how ponies used to see him, there was no doubt when you looked at this monster he was none other than the Lord of Chaos.

The larger him reached out and grabbed Discord in a crushing grip.

"Tell me, can you really give me up for her? Why bother when you know I'm all she'll ever see?" Discord struggled in the creatures grip, he tried to yell however his voice was still gone.

"Give it up! You'll always be nothing but a monster in their eyes. Especially dear little Fluttershy, all she feels for you is pity." Discord pulled fiercely against the claws that held him. _No it wasn't true, Fluttershy was his friend she cared for him, she did! _

"Ha! Friend, you actually believe that? You should know better than to fight your true nature, after all look at what you did to them."

Discord saw an image of Tirek as he held his friends in that awful cage and he just stood there doing nothing to help.

"You really think you wont turn on them again when a better offer comes along? How will dear Fluttershy feel then? Do you think she'll forgive you a second time? Think she'll ever look at you with kindness again, let alone love? What if you were to confess your love to her and all she sees is the monster you really are, all the horrible things you've done in the past? You'll lose her forever and I'll be all that's left!" The monster laughed. Discord turned angrily on the other draconequus. He used all his strength and managed to free himself yelling loudly.

"**You're wrong! I will never betray Fluttershy again! I will protect her with all my power, no one will ever hurt her so long as Discord is breathing! You hear me? Never will anyone hurt the mare I love! I love her and I'll do whatever it takes to prove to her that I love her more than being you!"**

The larger Discord laughed as he faded away.

"We'll see..." Suddenly Discord was unable to levitate and he fell to the ground.

He jolted awake and surveyed his surroundings breathing quickly. Then he groaned and rubbed his eyes.

These nightmares were getting ridiculous, how was he supposed to get any comfortable sleep?

"Where is the Princess of the Night when you need her? I'm her subject now too." He grumbled frustrated at having yet another restless night.

He sighed as he thought of his dream, all the things he had heard and said. He couldn't hide from it any longer, his heart hurt with the happiness and pain the truth brought him.

What he had proclaimed to his other half was the truth. However what his other self said also rang true, how could he abandon his true nature, even for a beautiful mare like her? As tears filled his eyes, he covered his face in misery.

"I love you Fluttershy. I love you with all my heart and I'll never be good enough for you."

**Well that rounds off chapter two I hope all enjoyed it and I want to thank those that left reviews on chapter one made me smile and gave me confidence to keep going with this one. Oh and a special shout out to DisneyFanatic2364 HUGE FAN! I've read Bride of Discord about 7 times now and im watching the audio version is amazing keep being awesome. For those that haven't seen or read her fanfics:Bride of Dicord or Daughter of Discord(sequel) I highly recommend you do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok chapter three in this one I'm gonna bring in the other main five and you'll have to forgive me i know they're gonna be bad, I know this is going to give me a headache just from that, there's a reason I love Discord cause I think writing for his character is the easiest. If anyone has suggestions on how I can fix the main five please leave a comment for me. So yeah, I've talked too much so here's the chapter as always please review I do read them and take what you say and use it as motive. *All characters are owned by Hasbro***

*The Next Day*

Discord growled as he flashed in front of Twilight's castle, he had to join this week's friendship council. He missed as many of them as he could, but this time Twilight had insisted that he be there. However he wasn't in the best of moods after not getting much sleep again.

Every time he closed his eyes she was there to haunt him, these were not his usual nightmares although he almost wished they were, almost.

He felt a reluctant smile tug at his lips as he thought of one of those dreams…

_He wrapped his tail around her pulling her fully against him, holding her close to his heart._

_He held her, inhaling her sweet scent running his nose through her soft mane, tickling her ear with his warm breath. She nuzzled the fur on his neck and sighed. He lifted her chin up to stare into her eyes as he stroked her mane, __he remembered wrapping his arms around her and…_

* * *

"Oh my, you don't suppose he's sick?" asked Rarity

"Hey! Hello any pony home?" RainbowDash shouted.

"Ah don't think he can even hear us y'all."

"Just give him some chocolate, mm chocolate, while you're at it I'll take some too!"

Their voices, brought him back, he opened his eyes only to stare into the ones he had just been imagining.

"Oh thank goodness I thought that something was wrong."

Discord was pretty sure his face was the same color as Applejack's cutie mark.

All his friends were staring at him waiting for an answer...Oh fudge…

"Oh I was just thinking that it sure is a lovely day out." Four pairs of suspicious eyes stared at him as Fluttershy relaxed and smiled at him.

"Why yes it-" She let out a squeak as his arm snaked out and pulled her close, he ignored the pounding of his heart.

"Yes, but you know I think it still needs something hmm…" He grinned at the ponies.

"I think Pinkie is absolutely right, we could all use some chocolate!"

He snapped his fingers and pink clouds filled the sky. His friends started shouting at him while staring at the cotton candy clouds.

"Oh wait, wait , wait I know what this calls for!" Pinkie yelled and took off returning in a second with…_Oh for the love of... _

He slapped his face, a giant swivel straw.

"Hey knock it off, that's not funny!" Rainbow shouted as she pounded her hooves together, she looked so ridiculous threatening him, he snickered.

"Pleeeease don't Discord it'll ruin my hair!" Rarity whined, he lay his ears back, her high-pitched voice could cause any creature to cringe in pain.

"You cut that out Discord! You promised to behave."

"Well technically Applejack I said most of the time."

"Discord…" The little pegasus scolded as she pulled out of his grip and frowned at him while she crossed her hooves.

He smiled, even when she was angry she was adorable.

"You know better, you really shouldn't make it rain on every pony for your amusements."

He laughed and pulled her to him again, he couldn't seem to stop himself. He patted the top of her head and smiled at all the ponies.

"Relax friends, I was only kidding. You all should take a lesson from Pinkie and learn to relax."

He let go of Fluttershy and snapped his fingers and instantly the clouds disappeared and the sky was its boring, blue self again. All the ponies sighed in relief, well all but one.

"But...But...I brought my straw." Pinkie pouted.

A giant glass of chocolate milk with whipped cream appeared in front of her. She looked up at it and screamed before jumping to the top. In a matter of seconds all the milk was gone.

"Pinkie! Really darling you shouldn't drink so fast." Rarity exclaimed. Pinkie jumped down licking her lips. She hopped up to Discord and hugged him. Then she hopped away heading into the castle cheerfully saying over her shoulder.

"Thanks for not forgetting the dollop this time!"

"Oh well that's Pinkie for ya." Rainbow shrugged and flew after her. The others rolled their eyes and followed.

Discord scratched his head,

"I'm the Lord of Chaos and not making sense…and even I can't figure out where she just put all that chocolate." Fluttershy who was walking beside him heard this and giggled. He smiled at her, then leaned down to whisper,

"You don't suppose she's got some draconequus in her family?"

Fluttershy let out a quiet laugh so the others wouldn't hear. Her laugh was so intoxicating, he continued to watch her walk beside him.

Her pink mane was so pretty and he knew soft as silk. He longed to reach out and run his claws through it. He mentally shook himself when he realized he had lifted his arm to do just that.

_Dear Celestia I'm losing my mind… If I don't stop this soon I'm going to go mad...well more so than I already am… _He chuckled to himself causing her to glance up at him.

* * *

Twilight greeted everyone, even him, with a hug. This still took some getting used to, she was a lot more accepting of him since the Tirek incident. Kind of ironic that it took him betraying her, then giving her a true sign of his friendship for her to fully see him as a friend.

"How was Canterlot darling?" Rarity inquired as everyone took their seats in the council room. As he didn't have one he chose to float above them on a cloud.

"It's always a pleasure to see the princess and this time was no exception. She showed me some new master level spells I want to try, but that will mean more studying."

"Do you do anything besides study when you go to Canterlot?"

"Well Rainbow now that you mentioned it I did have a certain Stallion from the Wonderbolts ask if you were coming for a visit anytime soon." Every pony turned to see Rainbow's face grow crimson.

"Soarin! I-I mean..."

"Oh how sweet! Why didn't you tell us you and Soarin were courting Rainbow?" Rarity beamed in excitement.

"Because I-I don't...I mean...oh never mind can we please get back to why we're here!"

"Fine, but I'm not letting this go you know." Rarity put her nose in the air, Rainbow groaned.

"Well I wanted to see all my friends now that I'm back but the main reason I asked everyone here was because I have a message to relay." They all nodded for her to continue. Discord had to hide a yawn.

"Well as you all know we've started preparations for Nightmare Night. Well I was just informed by Princess Luna that she wants to visit Ponyville again for the celebration!" They all shouted with joy at the sudden news.

"Yee-haw, well aint that a hoot! Why, she's never been back for another Nightmare Night since the first one she came to."

"Wait doesn't she always come to scare the little foals like she promised?" Pinkie scratched her head.

"Oh yeah yer right. Well at least this year she'll be able to enjoy all the fair's activities." They all nodded and Rarity clapped her hooves.

"Oooo, we should have a formal ball! Oh it would be divine, every pony in beautiful ball gowns dancing..."

Discord had been extremely bored and was falling asleep. Suddenly he perked up at this. Dancing? He glanced over at Fluttershy and it wasn't hard to conjure an image of her in a beautiful gown. He felt himself flush a deep red. Twilight thought about Rarity's suggestion.

"I think it would be a good way to end the night once all the colts and fillies have gone off to bed. However I don't think we need anything so big, after all this will be just a casual visit."

"But this is _**Princess**_ Luna! Surely we should do something grand to mark this momentous event?"

"She does make a valid point Twi. Maybe we should do something nice for the princess." Applejack shrugged her shoulders, Discord looked around at all the ponies and he had a feeling the dance was losing ground. Twilight seemed against it, Rainbow looked anything but interested in something so girlie, Applejack was sitting on the fence neither agreeing or disagreeing and Pinkie didn't care so long as they had a party to throw

"I don't know, I don't think Luna would want us making such a big deal..."

"How about a compromise?" They all glanced up at Discord surprised, he hardly said anything at the meetings, at least anything helpful.

"What do you suggest then Discord?" Twilight raised her eyebrow at him in curiosity, she seemed almost afraid to ask.

He glanced at Fluttershy again, he didn't like the idea of something so formal like the Grand Galloping Gala, but he really wanted to see her all dressed up and maybe even get a chance to dance with her.

"Maybe just something smaller than a grand ball, what's the word you always use Rarity sorbet?"

"Don't you mean soiree? Oh what a marvelous idea...never thought I'd say that about one of your suggestions...We could tone it down so it's little more than a themed dance Twilight if that's more to your liking?" Twilight thought about it then looked around at all of them.

"Well...okay why not, after all I'm sure Luna will enjoy herself no matter what we do. Now let's go over the list I made..."

Twilight started telling all of them what still needed to get done and their duties, but Discord was lost in his own thoughts.

_Just imagine, watching her glide in, dressed in the most glorious of gowns. She would be the most beautiful mare there. He would be able to take her to the dance floor...wait, would she even consider dancing with some pony like him, maybe if he begged. It would be like a dream, holding her close in his arms, swaying with the music...Leaning into each other...eyes closing…_

"DISCORD!" Twilight shouted and he jumped falling off his cloud, but this time he caught himself before he hit the floor.

"Ha! Not this time!" He pointed at the ground then looked around and every pony was giving him odd looks.

"Anyways...Discord were you listening to a word I said just now?" He flashed himself over by Twilight's throne wrapping himself around it.

"Can't say I was maybe there was something in my ears." He pulled a piece of cotton candy out of his ear and flicked it towards Rarity and she screeched only for it to disappear before hitting her, she scowled at Discord while he and the others laughed.

Twilight rolled her eyes and focused back on Discord.

"I was saying that I had another idea that would make the night special and I need your help with it." Surprised he pointed at himself. Twilight smiled and nodded.

"What do you want me to do? I should let you know I don't deal well with small ponies so I'm not doing chaperon duty."

"No silly! Applejack and I will be taking care of the foals and their trick or treats! Just think of all that candy! " Pinkie bounced on her seat.

"No Discord, what I'm talking about is something only you can do. I want you to use your magic for a haunted house." His mouth fell to the floor. He picked it up and locked it back into place and shook his head.

"I'm sorry I must still have some fluff in my ear. Did you just say you wanted me to use _**my**_ magic to _**scare**_ ponies?" Twilight nodded, and a hot water bottle appeared on her head and a thermometer in her mouth.

"Oh girls I fear that our dear Princess Twilight has some life threatening illness! She's clearly not thinking straight!"

"Hey what are you-ah!"He picked up Twilight.

"Don't worry we'll get you back to your normal, serious, bossy self!"

"Hey! I'm not bossy!" She shouted as she flew out of his arms. Rainbow started laughing,

"No, but he did forget egg headed!"

"Hey!" The others joined in the laughter and even Twilight found herself smiling after a moment.

"Seriously though Discord I thought you would be excited. You can use your powers, safely that is, to scare every pony. It's all in good fun, why hesitate."

He thought of his dream self and cringed as the words taunted him.

_'Tell me, can you really give me up for her? You should know better than to fight your true nature...' _What if he couldn't control himself and the ponies only grew more suspicious of him? What if some pony got hurt and his friends got angry with him? He glanced at Fluttershy, 'W_hat if she grows to hate me_?'

"Discord? If you don't want to you can always just say no." Twilight looked at him with confusion and concern.

"What? Oh I do...I just...well I'm just also confused...whose idea was this exactly?"

"Oh it wasn't mine, but I did agree to it right away."

"Okay so whose..."

"Oh...it...it was mine...after I saw how sad you were…well I came to Twilight and...and…suggested we do something to cheer you up...I hope that was alright?"

He looked over toward the soft-spoken voice and watched Fluttershy hide behind her mane.

"You...you asked Twilight to help me feel better?" She nodded.

"Well, yes...I couldn't stand to see you so upset and doubting yourself...so I explained how you were feeling to Twilight... She then suggested maybe having you help with the fair...That's...that's when I said that you could use your magic for something...that's safe but feels natural...but if you don't want to…" He flew over to her and scooped her into his arms.

He hugged her tight against him, feeling her warmth seeping into him. She was giving him the freedom he wanted, but at the same time proving he could be trusted. If there had been any doubt left it was long gone now. Oh yes he loved this mare so very much and he wouldn't let her down.

"Of course I want to friends! I'll make sure this is the best haunted house in Equestria!" Then he whispered so only she could hear.

"Thank you my dear, you're still the sweetest mare I know. I don't know how I can repay you for this gift." She hugged him and whispered in his ear what she wanted…

His ears fell back and he dropped her. She shrieked and put out her wings to catch herself.

"Oh my, I'm sorry I just...did I hear you right my dear?" She smiled and nodded.

"So is that all for today Twilight?" Fluttershy asked the alicorn who was looking over a check list once more.

"What? Oh yes, that will be all for today. We have a lot to do before the end of the week I'll be checking in on everyone's progress so I'll see you girls,and Discord, later. Now I have to go over these changes with Spike. " They all said their goodbyes and walked out. When they were all outside he stopped following them and just stared after Fluttershy.

Of all the things she could have said that was the last thing he had expected to hear. He felt a giant smile spread across his face as he laid his paw over his heart.

_"At the festival I want to be your first dance..."_

**Wow that was a lot tougher than I thought and a lot longer wow. I'm sorry I know it wasn't that good but they're harder to get right than I thought and I revised this several times. I'm gonna have to sit down and watch episodes with Rainbow, Applejack and Rarity because they gave me the most trouble. It's like I can hear them yelling "I would never say that" haha. Well I hope it was still okay, next chapter should be better, but it will probably take longer. I have a lot of ideas I have to sort out which one's will be in the next chapter? Please keep reading! Thanks everyone for the support you've given me, please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here is chapter four! This is mostly a set up for the next chapter but still has something important in it hope everyone enjoys and as I always say please review it always makes me smile to see them, and if I make any mistakes please point them out I do go back and fix them. *All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

*Day before Nightmare Night*

Rainbow Dash and Applejack stared up at the creepy house that was for the Haunted House.

"I got a bad feeling about this…Why exactly do you need us to test it out?" Applejack muttered as she glared at the draconequus.

Discord simply continued to smile at the two "bravest" ponies in Equestria, as he bowed towards the entrance. He figured if he could scare these two his house would be a big success.

"Oh come on Applejack, there's nothing in there I can't handle! But you know, if you're finally admitting to not being as brave as me…" Rainbow smiled triumphantly while she flicked her bangs with her hoof. Applejack turned her glare on the blue pegasus.

"Now wait just a minute! Who said anything about not being brave?"

Discord was now sitting on a recliner eating a bag of popcorn enjoying the performance. The real fun would begin once they went inside.

"You heard me. Hey I have an idea, how bout we finally settle who's the most daring pony? Whoever goes running out first is the loser deal?" Rainbow spit into her hoof and held it out. Applejack smiled and repeated the motion before giving Rainbow a hoof bump.

"Yer on! Try to take it easy on her Discord, wouldn't want to win the bet too quickly now would I?" She flicked Rainbow with her tail as the two entered the house.

Discord chuckled to himself,

"Oooo, let the chaos begin!"

* * *

Twilight was walking through Ponyville with Spike behind her naming off the checklist.

"Okay looks like we're right on schedule for tomorrow night. What's next Spike?" Twilight turned to look at the young dragon as he walked behind her. Her 'baby' dragon wasn't such a baby anymore, he grew slower than other dragons, but he was still a few inches taller than her now. He was still very immature though, still relying a lot on Twilight, which made her glad. She'd hate to lose such a close companion as Spike anytime soon.

"Hmm, looks like the last thing before your fitting with Rarity is to check on, ugh, Discord." He frowned and Twilight laughed.

"Spike you know you really shouldn't make such a face like that, he's our friend after all." Spike took extra steps so he was walking beside her. Twilight looked over and thought to herself,

_Amazing, it used to take him so much longer to catch up, *sigh* I can't believe he's growing up._

"Twilight what's up with you and Discord? I mean you've cut him a lot of slack lately especially after what he…"

Twilight stopped and put up a hoof to make him do so as well. She frowned a bit as she thought of when Fluttershy had come to her home the other night deeply worried as she told Twilight of her visit with the 'Lord of Chaos'.

"Spike I know it's still difficult for many ponies to look at Discord as little more than the monster he once was. However I know that he feels deep remorse for what he did and all he wants is to make it up to all of us."

_Especially Fluttershy..._Twilight thought with a sad smile, she had seen the glances he had thrown the yellow pegasus during the meeting. Even if he tried to hide it she was sure that he was developing feelings for the mare.

Twilight felt that Discord was going through so much turmoil on his own, but until he volunteered to share his troubles with her she wouldn't push him.

She laughed thinking she sounded a lot like Celestia, maybe Spike wasn't the only one growing up.

"So Spike, I want you to take it a bit easier on him."

"How can I after all he's done!? He could have hurt some pony Twilight! He's made too many mistakes." He crossed his claws and scowled. Twilight laid a hoof on his shoulder.

"Do you remember when you let greed seep into your heart Spike?" He looked away then back at her as he nodded, probably guessing where this was going.

"Well, do you remember how upset you were when you realized you had attacked your friends and caused all that destruction?" Again he nodded, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"Finally do you remember what Rarity told you after you had returned to your normal self?"

"That I was her hero?"

Twilight laughed at this, shaking her head.

"The other thing Spike."

He sighed, and uncrossed his arms.

"I know, I know…that she was proud of me because I stopped...well myself from destroying Ponyville, but what does this have to do with Discord?"

"Everything Spike. Rarity was right, you had to realize that what you were doing was wrong and that there was something more important to you than treasure and jewels...friendship...don't you think that if you could sincerely realize this then so could Discord?" She continued to walk towards the Haunted House knowing Spike was walking behind her thinking about what she had said.

* * *

The two ponies screamed as they came crashing through the door at the same time both panting and sweating. Rainbow looked back at the house and tucked in her wings while AJ took off her hat and used it as a fan.

"That was…" Rainbow began.

"The worst…" AJ continued.

"Idea ever!" they shouted at the same time before facing each other.

"Let's agree to never mention this again." Applejack put out her hoof which Rainbow shook nodding.

Suddenly there was a flash behind them and Discord appeared. They both simultaneously screamed and took off down the road.

"What? I was only going to say you forgot your cotton candy." He held up two sticks of cotton candy as he watched the two disappear. He smiled satisfied then turned when he heard a laugh behind him.

"I take it that the Haunted House is a success then?" Twilight laughed as she looked off in the direction her other friends had run.

"Oh don't worry I put in a lot more scare with those two. Tomorrow night wont be as bad, I just couldn't resist messing with them." He expected a scolding, but instead Twilight just laughed and nodded.

"Okay, Spike check Haunted House off the list." She then turned back to Discord and her smile faltered.

"That's all Spike, you can return home and get something to eat. I'm gonna head over to Rarity's now, I know you don't like to sit through our fittings." Having been freed Spike rolled up the scroll and took off without a second glance.

Twilight then cleared her throat and turned towards Carousel Boutique,

"Discord since you're all done here why don't you walk with me?"

Discord groaned but followed her anyways all the while waiting for the lecture that was coming, and she didn't disappoint.

"Discord there's something I need to talk to you about…"

He braced himself waiting for the inevitable.

"Well I couldn't help but notice the other day...you seemed distracted...you were throwing a lot of looks at Fluttershy…"

Discord stopped walking, his heart dropping to the floor.

_Oh dear Celestia!  
_

Twilight stopped when she noticed he had stopped walking. She turned completely around and walked back to him. He knew a look of pure terror crossed his face.

She raised her eyebrow at him and he opened his mouth, but no answer would come out. He just stood there for several minutes trying to articulate an answer that would throw Twilight off the truth. He eventually sighed and lowered his face defeated, he was turning into a worse liar than Applejack.

He felt a hoof touch the top of his head and opened his eyes to see Twilight hovering in front of him with an understanding smile on her face, not the look of disapproval he had expected.

"Twilight...I…" She put her hoof over his mouth.

"You don't have to say anything, at least not until you're ready to talk. I just wanted you to know, you do have a friend willing to listen." She smiled and landed before continuing to Carousel Boutique. Discord stared after her and felt a smile pull at his lips, he never would have guessed.

"Hey are you coming or not?" She shouted back at him and he quickly teleported by her side. For once happy for her company.

* * *

The two made it to Carousel Boutique just as Discord finished telling her about Rainbow and Applejack in the house. They were both laughing when Discord caught sight of the mare standing perfectly still for Rarity and the world around him faded.

Fluttershy was absolutely beautiful, she was wearing a deep blue gown with black sashes that wrapped around her neck and her stomach. The gown sparkled like diamonds when she moved. The gown was pretty and yet her natural beauty is what truly held him captive, she looked like the night sky. He didn't realize he was gaping at her until Twilight jabbed him in the side.

"Ow! Oh...uh...Fluttershy...you look...you look simply…" He swallowed. Rarity was looking at him oddly, Twilight had a knowing sparkle in her eye and Fluttershy was blushing. He decided he should stop standing there like an idiot.

He flashed himself next to her and whispered into her ear.

"You look beautiful my dear." Then he flashed back by the entrance watching Fluttershy's blush grow even deeper. Rarity scowled at him, but it only lasted a second then she brightened.

"Actually now that you're here Discord I can have you try on your ensemble." Rarity battered her eyelashes at him and he looked at her horror-struck.

Rarity laughed walking over to a curtain.

"Well I just finished it this morning, took me forever to find a mannequin, now I need to do a fitting with you and since you're here." She motioned for him to follow. He started to refuse when Twilight nudged him forward. Head down he walked over to Rarity and went behind the curtain.

"You have to be kidding!" He shouted as he stuck his head out. Rarity rolled her eyes.

"Oh come now darling everyone agreed to dressing up, that includes you."

"There's no way…"

"You'll look smashing just try it on."

He growled at her then looked over to Fluttershy with pleading eyes.

"Help me!"

She got a wicked gleam in her eyes that both worried and aroused him instantly.

"You got to see me in mine now it's my turn."

His eyes widened in a silent plea. All she did was wink and he growled at her too. Turning his head to the side with his ears lowered pouting.

"Please?"

He glanced out of the corner of his eye knowing it would probably be a mistake...it was. Her eyes were so big and sparkling, slightly misting with tears. Oh this manipulative...he sighed, he was immune to her intimidation stare. This look however easily wrapped him around her hoof and he pulled back behind the curtain.

"Okay fine but if anyone so much as snickers I'm turning them into parasprites." He grumbled as he flashed the outfit on. Although it only took him a second he stayed behind the curtain anyways. He felt his face growing red and refused to go out there with those ponies.

_Is this what the Lord of Chaos has lowered to? Parading around for the amusements of ponies? _He growled again and slapped himself in the face, what had he gotten himself into with this friendship thing.

_Not to mention love..._That annoying little voice whispered.

"Oh I know it's not taking that long Discord! Come on out you chicken!" Twilight yelled through the curtain.

"Make me." He grumbled, Twilight heard him and used her magic to pull aside the curtain.

"Hey!" He spun around ready to use his magic on her, but stopped when all three mouths opened and stared at him.

"What?" He asked crossing his arms, they just continued to stare at him. He felt humiliated and ridiculous.

The suit Rarity had made for him had a dress shirt that was the same shade of red as his eyes, a black jacket that showed he was broader than most ponies thought, and he had a dark red sash going across his chest. He was thankful there wasn't something more ridiculous on it. He also wore one black glove over his paw and one red over his claw, amazingly the suit was a perfect fit.

He was starting to get annoyed with the ponies standing there just looking at him. He was about to explode when Fluttershy shot up and hugged him almost knocking him over.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness! Discord you look so handsome!"

He blushed as he put his arms around her holding her close, taking deep breaths of her scent. He realized where they were and pulled her off him setting her down.

"I doubt that, I don't do well in these kinds of things. Formal attire is far too _normal_." He said the last word with a gag.

"Nonsense, Discord you look wonderful, Rarity you did a great job." Twilight directed the last part to the blushing, white unicorn behind her.

Rarity smiled and fluffed her mane,

"Why thank you Twilight. Oh and Discord sweetie you really do look marvelous! No doubt many mares will have their eyes on you tomorrow night." She winked.

He grumbled under his breath,

"Oh yea sure cause I'm Prince Charming…" He felt a tug on his claw and looked down to see Fluttershy beaming up at him.

"Oh Discord, I'm happy I'll be the first to dance with the handsomest stallion there…" She flew up and gave him a gentle kiss on his snout. His heart nearly burst, her lips had been so soft like the touch of a rose petal.

"Okay now Discord darling, since I know I don't have to make any moderation to the suit please take it off, I'll keep it safe until tomorrow."

He snapped his fingers and the suit went back to the spot it had been before.

"Thank you, now Flutters let's finish yours, I'm so sorry I got distracted. Twilight I'll be with you next dear."

Fluttershy smiled and followed Rarity to finish the rest of her gown. Discord put his claw over the spot she had kissed and smiled before jumping in the air shouting,

"YES! YES! YES!" He turned around to see Twilight smiling at him amused. He stopped cheering.

"Uh…I..."

She shook her head and walked past him.

"It's okay Discord. However if I may say something?" She turned her head towards him and he shrugged.

"When have you ever not said your piece?"

"Well I think I've gotten my answer...I wont tell her, but…you should. I give you my blessing." With that she left him standing there gaping at her.

* * *

**Wow long chapter I was going to have this chapter have Nightmare Night in it but then realized that would be waaay too long so I cut it off. Hope this was still fun to read please leave reviews and I'll have Chapter five out soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning this is a long chapter! Ok so chapter five here we are sorry it took longer than the others but I wanted it to be as perfect as possible and I have work, I can get them out faster on my days off. Also I left out the lyrics to the song simply because writing around it was too difficult for me sorry, but I will tell you I was listening to "Knowing You" by Joaftheloaf and Megaphoric when I wrote the scene, helps set the mood if you wanna play it in the background (just a suggestion) and its a great song… So here's chapter five you know the drill enjoy and please review! **

***all characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

*Nightmare Night*

They were almost ready to begin. Discord and the six mares were waiting on the stage as the town's ponies began to crowd around waiting.

"How long do I have to stand up here? For that matter why am I even up here?" Discord crossed his arms and groaned. Twilight, who was once again Starswirl the Bearded, looked over to her right at the draconequus.

"You helped put this together just as much as we did. I think it's only right you're here to share in the praise." Twilight simply stated, knowing he would bolt the minute he could.

"Don't worry, soon we'll be able to move things along. We're waiting for Princess Luna to make her grand entrance, that's all." Rarity said as she smoothed her costume once more, she was of course dressed as a princess herself.

Discord grumbled, he just hoped none of them could tell how much it was bothering him to have all the ponies staring at him. Not only was he wearing a black hat, cape and mask at the request of the others, but every time he made eye contact with one of the ponies they would either turn away in fear or glare at him in contempt. He sighed, knowing they would never consider giving him a second chance.

_Maybe they're right being wary…_ He quickly shook his head to rid himself of the thought. He stole a glance at Fluttershy, she was standing next to Rarity and looked just as uncomfortable being up on stage. Many eyes fell on her because she looked marvelous. She was wearing a pale pink dress and large butterfly wings rested against her feathered ones. He smiled at how beautiful she was and he found himself growing excited for the end of the night when he would be able to hold her in his arms.

"Look it's time." Rainbow, dressed as Commander Hurricane, whispered pointing to the sky as Celestia finished lowering the sun.

Twilight nodded to Pinkie and she flipped a switch that turned off all the lights, a couple of the young foals screamed. Then Twilight's voice rang out over the crowd.

"Fillies and gentlecolts please join me in welcoming…The Princess of the Night!"

Suddenly a soft glow fell over the crowd as they saw the moon begin to rise. Outlined in the moon's glow was Princess Luna, her horned glowed with its magic as she swept towards the crowd. Suddenly she pulled up from her dive and used her horn to create an explosion in the sky spreading thousands of stars across the deep blue blanket. Sparkles from the explosion fell over the crowd as Luna gracefully landed on the stage beside Princess Twilight.

The crowd stared in wide-eyed awe then burst into applause and cheers. Princess Luna blushed slightly then held up her hoof to silence the crowd. She then took a deep breath to use the traditional Canterlot Royal Voice, something she now only did during Nightmare Night.

"**Citizens of Ponyville! We are honored to be apart of this glorious night with all of our subjects! Let us all join together in fun as we celebrate this momentous night! Let us not waste another minute and begin the festivities!" **

The crowd once again burst into applause and cheers. Twilight stepped forward to draw all eyes to her.

"I'd like to have all the young foals please follow Pinkie Pie and Applejack, you are all in for a treat as you will be the first to step into…"

Discord flashed in front of her cutting her off laughing maniacally at the young ponies causing them to cower.

"To step into Discord's House of Chaos!" He laughed again and disappeared. Twilight rolled her eyes and gestured over to where Pinkie and Applejack, dressed as a gum drop and Smart Cookie, were standing.

"That's right lil' ones y'all just follow us now." Applejack trotted over to the group of foals, followed by a bouncing Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, oh, oh! This is gonna be soooo much fun! Follow me!" She started bouncing towards the Haunted House as Applejack brought up the rear. Suddenly she heard a voice in her ear.

"Ready for round two Applejack?" Discord's voice laughed and Applejack gulped.

* * *

The group of foals screamed as they came around a corner by the exit, startled by the giant deformed monster blocking their way. Suddenly the lights went out, all the ponies screamed again. When the lights came back on Discord had transformed back into his normal self and he was holding sticks of cotton candy for the foals. Once they saw it was just him standing there they laughed and continued, taking their cotton candy as they exited.

"Wow that was so much fun! Scary, but fun!"

"I've never screamed so much in my life!"

"Oh I hope he does this again next year!" All the foals nodded and laughed in agreement. One in particular, a little white and brown colt named Pipsqueek ran back to Discord and smiled up at the draconequus.

"Thank you so much Mr. Discord this is now the best Nightmare Night ever!"

Discord stared at the little pony in shock and watched him run to the others. They all waved goodbye to him smiling and laughing, while they waited for the older ponies.

"Ya did good Discord, never thought I'd say this, but I'm proud of ya." Applejack smiled as she carried a giggling Pinkie on her back.

"Oh my! Hehe, did…did you see the haha…and then the explosion ha priceless!" Pinkie incoherently tried to ramble about everything she had just seen. Applejack stopped and turned back to Discord with a slight blush on her face.

"Uh thanks...for ya know…toning it down...for the little ones I mean…"

Discord chuckled. _Right the 'little ones''._

* * *

Twilight walked along the road listening to all the laughter around her. She glanced over to where Princess Luna had challenged Spike to the pumpkin chuck. When Luna's pumpkin landed at the center she threw her hooves in the air.

"Ha! Once again we prove undefeatable in combat!" She and Spiked then laughed together.

Twilight rolled her eyes and glanced off towards the Haunted House, which was the favorite event of the night. She heard screams, soon followed by laughter.

Discord was doing a great job, it seemed he had found a fun use for his magic. Since all seemed well and the fair was coming to a close she decided she should go get ready for the dance.

She walked into Carousel Boutique where her other friends, minus Discord, were already getting ready.

"Oh Twilight there you are, I was afraid I would have to send some pony to fetch you!" Rarity exclaimed, she was fully dressed in her rose-colored dress that had a high, white-collar around the neck. The dress had long sleeves and the skirt had black designs running over the entire length.

Rarity helped Twilight into her dress which was very simple as requested. It was a pastel pink with yellow sleeves and collar similar to Rarity's.

"So Applejack are all the foals in for the night?" Twilight asked as Rarity began to curl the mare's mane, not that Applejack looked too happy about it. However anyone who knew Rarity, knew when it came to fashion and makeovers there was no escape.

"Yea Twilight all the youngin's are abed. None too soon too, poor things were plum tuckered out...Ow Rarity!" She pulled away rubbing the back of her neck.

"Apologies Applejack, but it's very difficult to curl your mane if you refuse to sit still." Rarity scolded Applejack and returned to the task at hand. Applejack muttered under her breath,

"Wouldn't be difficult if you just let me wear my hat."

"I told you that thing would only clash with your gown! You'll get it back at the end of the night." Rarity explained exasperated, she had hidden the hat while Applejack was changing. Applejack's gown was cream and chocolate with white flowers stitched into the hem. Applejack rolled her eyes but didn't complain anymore about her torture.

* * *

*an hour later*

All of them were ready to go, yet Discord still had not shown up to put on his own suit. Rarity glanced at the clock.

"Oh dear, it's just a few minutes before the opening song. You don't suppose he's going to try to worm out of wearing his new outfit do you?"

Fluttershy shook her head and put a hoof to Rarity's shoulder,

"Don't worry Rarity he'll wear it, he's probably just finishing up at the Haunted House, he won't forget I made him Pinkie Promise." She then giggled, remember his face when she had made him do so that morning.

Pinkie jumped up her baby blue dress following her movements. Her dress was a soft, baby blue with pink stripes along the chest and white lollipops on the skirt.

"Well then we can head over without worrying, you can't break a Pinkie Promise!"

Rainbow who was still fidgeting in her own dress, which was black with two yellow lightning bolts on either side of her arms and silver stars scattered around the skirt, stopped and made a face at Pinkie.

"Yeah even the Lord of Chaos would run in fear at a Pinkie melt down."

The others all laughed as they followed the excited pink mare out of the boutique towards the giant stadium Discord had created to fit all the ponies in attendance. None noticed the suit behind them disappear with a flash.

* * *

The musicians were warming up their instruments as the girls all excitedly talked to one another. Princess Luna came over to stand with them and Rarity asked her how she was enjoying herself.

"Oh, we are having fun and can not remember the last time we have laughed so much." The princess smiled at all the ponies near her.

"We thank our friends for all that they have done to make us feel welcome here once again. However we fear it will have to soon end, the duties of Princess of the Night still await."

All the girls turned to the stage when they heard one of the musicians announce they were about to start the first song of the night. Many stallions came over to the group asking for the honor of their first dances. Five of them accepted, even RainbowDash when surprised by Soarin who had flown in for the celebration, but Fluttershy accepted none of the offers. Although many stallions earnestly tried to get her as their partner, she refused them all politely, there was only one stallion she wished to dance with.

Fluttershy looked around worried and a bit disappointed when she didn't see him. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes as the first strings of the song began. She felt a hoof on her shoulder and looked over to see Twilight smile at her pointing to end of the stadium, before walking away with her partner, Big Mac.

Fluttershy looked where Twilight had pointed and saw him walk in. Discord walked in wearing the suit just as he promised, he looked amazing, head held high. He made his way casually over to her, his eyes never leaving hers. The group of stallions around her backed away as he neared, most of them afraid when Discord gave them cold stares. He then turned to Fluttershy smiling as he reached out his claw taking her hoof.

"Sorry boys, but this dance is all mine." His eyes flashed with something dark and possessive that caused her stomach to flip.

* * *

He led her to the center, then he wrapped his paw around her waist and pulled her close to help her balance on her to hind legs. Both blushed slightly when their bodies brushed against each other. He smiled down at her and began to slowly dance with the music. She smiled timidly up at him before looking back at his chest, oh if only she could feel how even the smallest of her smiles affected his heart. This moment would be with him for all eternity, holding the most beautiful mare in his arms as they moved to the sweet music floating around the room.

"Discord?" Fluttershy looked up at him, her pretty teal eyes held him captive in their spell.

"Yes love?" He purred causing her to blush, too late he realized he had spoken that out loud.

"I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of you...what you did today...it was wonderful!" She finished a lot stronger than she had started and she practically glowed with happiness.

The sudden urge to kiss her slammed into Discord and he blushed scarlet. The only thing that held him back was the thought that she would not welcome such a thing from him. He twirled her suddenly causing her to giggle, then he pulled her close to him again.

"Thank you my dear, your approval is all I live for." It was the sincerest thing he had ever said to any pony in his life, but she must have thought he was joking for she giggled again.

"Oh Discord, it's not just me that feels this way I know every pony is starting to see who you really are..." She lifted her hoof to his face and gently caressed his cheek.

"And that makes me so happy for you." There were tears forming in her eyes and he quickly spun around pulling her with him causing her to gasp.

"No tears tonight my dear. I won't allow the most beautiful mare in Equestria to so much as frown tonight." He nuzzled her mane with his nose and missed the small blush and happy smile on the her face.

"Okay." She whispered.

They continued to dance in silence never taking their eyes off one another. When the song ended Discord felt a pang of disappointment, but smiled and offered Fluttershy his arm to escort her back to their friends. Fluttershy however shook her head refusing.

"One more dance first." She took his claw as the music started up for the next song. Discord knew he wore a goofy smile on his face but he didn't care as he happily pulled her to him again.

* * *

The small group of friends sat at a table laughing and enjoying some punch, and a much-needed break from the dancing. Princess Luna had made her apologies saying she had to attend to her royal duties for the night. She had hugged each of them in turn, well all except Discord who was thankful she had not, then took her leave flying into the night.

Discord looked down dreamily at the little pegasus sitting next to him, they had almost been inseparable all night. She had refused to dance with anyone but him, and the fact made his chest puff up with pride. He felt a sudden jab in his side and glared over at Twilight who had a mischievous smile on her face, she winked at him before saying.

"Oh Fluttershy did you know that they made a special garden just for tonight's festival?" Fluttershy's eyes grew wide and she got a huge smile on her face.

"Really? A garden?"

Discord looked confused, there was no garden.

"What are you tal-" He was interrupted by a kick under the table, he growled softly at the alicorn, who chose to ignore him.

"Oh yes it's very beautiful and _ro-man-tic…_" She looked over at Discord again and he finally caught on to what she was doing. He glared at her again his ears back, he was about to make a toad appear in her cup when Fluttershy pulled on his sleeve.

"Oh Discord we have to go see it, come on!" She looked so hopeful and excited that he knew he'd been trapped.

"Okay. I'll take you out there." She squealed and began to hover next to him. He stood up and quietly snapped his fingers behind his back so she wouldn't see. RainbowDash however did, she gave the pair a suspicious look as they walked out together, Fluttershy's hoof tucked under Discord's arm.

"Anybody else think he's up to something?" She decided to voice her suspicion out loud to the others, who were all watching the pair leave. Twilight took a sip of her punch,

"I don't know what you mean Rainbow…"

The pegasus was about to argue when thank Celestia, Soarin came over and asked the mare for another dance. The girls giggled as Rainbow's face flushed, but she happily followed the stallion. Rainbow would be distracted for now, but not forever.

Twilight sighed in relief as she looked towards the direction Discord and Fluttershy had left.

_Don't mess this up...it may be your best chance to tell her…_

* * *

Fluttershy flew all around the garden he had materialized. He had conjured it while thinking of her so everything was exactly to her liking, not an ounce of chaos anywhere. He didn't mind the peacefulness so long as she was happy.

She laughed happily as she smelled all the different flowers and when a firefly landed on her nose she sneezed before giggling. Discord found himself chuckling with her, he curled up on the grass contently, watching as her excitement grew with each pass through the garden.

Finally she flew over to where he was laying and landed in front of him.

"Oh Discord isn't this garden beautiful!?" She glanced behind her at the garden again.

Discord watched her as she looked out over the garden and sighed,

"Absolutely beautiful." Of course he wasn't referring to the garden. She turned and blushed when she saw him watching her. She looked down and ran her hoof through the grass, a nervous habit he noticed she did when she wanted to ask something.

"What is it my dear?" He lifted her face with his paw under her chin. She blushed deeper and tried to speak,

"I...well...I…that is...um...oh my…" She tried to hide behind her mane out of habit, but since it was piled on top of her head she couldn't. He stretched his neck so his nose was inches from her.

"Come now my darling, surely what you have to ask isn't that embarrassing?" He chuckled and then nudged her with his nose something that never failed to make her laugh.

She only blushed deeper and stammered,

"Discord...I…I want…you to…" She couldn't seem to finish her sentence and he felt his mind was playing tricks on him so he pulled his head back.

_No, no surely she's not trying to ask what you think? It's just that you want to kiss her more than you ever wanted to rule Equestria and you're becoming delusional. _

She seemed to have moved closer to him, her head still turned away in shyness, that blush staining her smooth cheeks.

"Tonight has…been…been amazing…but…but you know...what would make... it perfect...for me?" She whispered.

His heart was racing so fast he was sure it would give out from the stress. He swallowed visibly, his mouth suddenly dry as she continued to inch closer to him still. Out of anticipation or panic he wasn't sure but he scrambled up until he was sitting on his haunches. She stopped when she was so close to him he could breath in and smell her sweet scent, Celestia why did she always have to smell like roses?

She turned her bright teal eyes up to meet his mismatched red ones. Hers reflected the moon's light and her skin glowed softly from the white light, she was just too beautiful in that moment and he found himself leaning closer to her out of instinct. As his head lowered her eyes slowly closed and she slightly tilted her head.

He gave in to his heart as it cried out for this, he couldn't have stopped himself now even if he wanted to. He closed his eyes as he met her soft lips.

Even in his dreams he hadn't imagined it feeling like this...just...perfect. Her lips were so soft and cool, he heard her give a small sigh as she kissed him back.

He reached out and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

She didn't object but wrapped her hooves around his neck holding on to him with all her strength. He let out a groan as he moved his claw up into her mane holding her tight in his grasp.

He heard fireworks going off and knew this was fate, she would be his forever, his soul mate.

They finally pulled apart gasping for air. When there was another loud explosion in the distance, Fluttershy screamed and buried herself against his chest. He turned his head to see real fireworks filling the sky.

_Oh..._He thought as he laughed. He pulled Fluttershy away from him and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"It's okay love look." He indicated the fireworks and she sighed in relief.

"Oh those were real...I-I mean…" She turned her head away embarrassed, Discord merely nuzzled her neck whispering,

"I know exactly how you feel." He pulled away and looked down at the sweet mare he held in his arms. He decided now was the time to tell her how he felt. He opened his mouth to confess when she suddenly gave a great yawn. He chuckled as she blushed and wiped her eyes.

"It has been a long night my dear, tell you what, how about I take you home?"

She shook her head yawning again, instead she walked around to his side and leaned against him.

"No, I…I want to watch the rest of the fireworks first…" She slowly laid down and he knew she was desperately fighting sleep. So he laid down on his stomach, curling his body around her. Grateful she snuggled up close to him to share his body heat. He smiled lovingly at her as he wrapped his tail around her holding her close to his side and his heart. They watched the fireworks for a few minutes when a soft snore brought his attention back to the sleeping mare next to him.

He chuckled softly so as not to wake her and swung his head around to gently kiss her forehead, she yawned and snuggled closer to his body, still asleep. His heart was to the point of overflowing as he watched her sleep. He rested his head next to hers and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Fluttershy."

* * *

**Told you it was long! However I hope the payoff was worth the read. This is not where the story is ending there is still more in the future for these two and its about to get messy. Strap in your seatbelts and I'll try and get chapter six out as soon as I can! P.S. no im not shipping Big Mac and Twilight...or am I...mwahahahaha…...no really I'm not lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six! I finished this faster than I thought woohoo! I hope that all continue to enjoy this story and just a small warning *hides behind shield* prepare yourself...Please review! * All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

Something was tickling his nose waking him up. He tried to snort it away, but the pest kept up with its onslaught. He slowly opened one eye and saw the first streams of light as Celestia began to raise the sun.

The tickling on his nose was now accompanied by soft giggling. He opened both eyes and looked up to see Fluttershy sitting in front of him a long piece of grass in her mouth as she rubbed it against his nose.

He blushed realizing they had slept next to each other the entire night in the garden. He stretched and sat up on his haunches once more.

"Good morning." She said in a sing-song voice. Discord looked away slightly embarrassed not really sure why.

"Good morning, were...were you comfortable last night?" He glanced sideways at her and she just beamed up at him before moving closer and nuzzling his chest. His heart began to speed up and he was sure she could feel it against her cheek.

"Oh yes, it was very nice...as was…" She blushed unable to continue, but he knew what she was referring to. That ground shattering kiss, he smiled and shivered slightly as he remembered the feeling of holding her so tightly in his arms.

He suddenly brightened, _'nice' that's how she described the single greatest moment in my life_?

He decided to have some fun with her, to see just how 'nice' last night had been. He wrapped his tail around them and chuckled as she let out a squeak. He noticed her mane was still pinned up and snapped his fingers freeing the locks to tumble-down her back once more.

"Discord…" She began but he put his nose against hers which caused her to gasp and to forget what she had been about to say.

"My dear, what exactly about last night was so nice?" He asked with a wicked grin, enjoying how she blushed even more.

"Well...when you.. when you…" She stopped again too embarrassed to continue. He chuckled and stroked her mane.

"When I wrapped my body around you and let you share my warmth perhaps?" He smiled at her pulling his head away from her and tightened his tail in emphasis. She frowned and shook her head.

"No...I-I mean yes…but not just that...also…." Again she stopped so he continued with the torture. He used the tip of his tail to tickle her nose, slightly out of revenge for waking him in the same way. She sneezed, such a small quiet sound, it caused him to laugh.

"Oh...well maybe it was how I watched over you while you slept peacefully in such a lovely place?" He felt her getting frustrated, she just sat there her head down.

"Or was it the dancing? Wearing this suit just like I promised? Hmm, what could it be, what could it be?" He tapped his chin with his claw. Then he snapped his fingers in realization.

"Oh I know it was…"

She snapped, her head shooting up.

"Oh you dummy it was-"

She didn't get to finish as he placed his lips to hers silencing any need for words. She melted against him and kissed him back. If the first kiss was 'nice' the second was indescribable.

The same feeling as last night overtook him, a feeling of rightness, of being complete. He would never tire of having her in his arms. He was so happy that she seemed to reciprocate the way he was feeling. Not only was she allowing him to kiss her a second time, but she was kissing him back in earnest.

Finally he pulled away with a sigh,

"Was it that my dear?" He asked as he rested his forehead against hers. She smiled and nodded blushing. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back then he remembered she had fallen asleep last night before he'd been able to tell her he loved her. He had only whispered it as he had drifted off to sleep.

"Fluttershy...there's...there's something I need…" He swallowed, why was this so hard? She was looking up at him with her large, teal eyes, a flash of something like hope sparkled in their depths. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"I-I wanted to tell you…that I...I…" He stopped again turning his head away from her.

_I can't do it! I'm too much of a coward to tell her how much she means to me, that all I want is to have her with me forever. It's my nightmare all over. I can't…I can't…_

"That I had a wonderful time last night…" He chanced a peek at her and saw her try to cover her disappointment, but he had seen it and it ripped at his heart. He closed his eyes angry with himself.

He felt her lips press against his snout in a soft kiss, startling him. She was smiling at him once again.

"I hope we can do something like this soon Discord." She whispered nudging her muzzle against his. He felt a small smile tug at his lips as he pulled her into a hug.

"Of course we will." He promised, just as he thought,

_and I promise you next time you'll hear those three words from me… _

* * *

Fluttershy was out in her garden watering her plants absently humming to herself. Her mind kept wandering to last night's and this morning's kiss. She blushed and couldn't help but smile. She jumped when a rose suddenly grew out among her tulips. She looked at the odd flower and smiled knowing who it was from.

It was both pink and blue in a beautiful swirling pattern. Suddenly the flower flew out of the ground and floated to her until it entwined itself in her mane. Then she heard Discord's voice whispering in her ear.

"Is is soon yet? Come to my castle at 5, make sure you stay on the path I created for you."

She rolled her eyes giggling, he always reminded her to stay on that magically protected road, no matter how many times she visited. Why would she wander off it in the first place?

She was going to see him again, she found herself growing more excited and wanted to get ready.

She turned to trot into her cottage when she bumped into another pony. She looked up to see her best friend Rainbow Dash. She stood up and smiled at her friend.

"Oh hello Rainbow! Was there something you needed?" Fluttershy sat there in silence as Rainbow just continued to look at her for several minutes. Fluttershy was starting to get a bit nervous and worried.

"Um...Rainbow?"

The other mare snorted and gave her a suspicious look.

"Where did you and Discord disappear to? You never came back from the garden last night."

Fluttershy felt her face grow red with embarrassment, she should have realized her friends would worry a bit...but wait she had been with Discord? Why would they need to worry?

"Oh I was enjoying the garden so much that we ended up staying out there until the fireworks started. Then I...I fell asleep...so Discord stayed with me all night to watch over me." She knew she was blushing more. She didn't like lying to her friends, but she was too embarrassed to tell them about the kiss yet.

Rainbow however was too smart to take that as the truth. She frowned at Fluttershy, who turned her head away.

"That's not all, is it?"

"Rainbow I...I...I don't know what you mean."

RainbowDash got angry then, knowing her friend was lying to her. She stomped her hoof and shouted at Fluttershy.

"Oh come on Flutters! You know you can't lie to me…" When Fluttershy whimpered she softened her tone.

"Come on, tell me. I just want to make sure you were okay last night."

Fluttershy looked at her friend again somewhat comforted until she once again realized she had been with Discord not on her own...unless… she looked at Rainbow mouth open.

"Rainbow are you suggesting Discord would somehow harm me?"

Rainbow looked away rubbing the back of her neck.

"No! Maybe…okay fine yes that's exactly what I worried about."

"Why? He's different now he's reformed...he'd have no reason to hurt me!"

"Reformed? Ha! That's what we thought the first time how can we say for sure this time he means it?" Rainbow was once again shouting. Fluttershy felt tears well in her eyes, but tried to hold them off.

"Of course he means it! He's done nothing these past months but apologize and do everything he can to make it up to us! Are you saying you still don't trust him?"

Rainbow looked as if she was trying not to completely lose it. Fluttershy continued to push her friend though, needing to know the full truth.

"Rainbow? Do you trust him?"

"No I don't! Especially not where you're concerned! How do we know he's not trying some new way to come between us so he can rule Equestria?"

Fluttershy felt her tears begin to fall, she knew what she had to say, but Rainbow wouldn't like the answer.

"I know he wouldn't try that! He cares about all of us too much and he cares about me!"

"How do you-"

"Because he kissed me last night!"

Dead silence followed Fluttershy's outburst. Rainbow just stood there frozen in horror.

"He...he what…"

Fluttershy lowered her head and took a deep breath before facing her friend again.

"He kissed me last night and it meant everything Rainbow...he...he would never turn on us again."

Rainbow looked angrier than she had before, even disgusted.

"He _kissed_ you?" She said the word with so much disdain that Fluttershy reeled back afraid.

"How could he force himself on you like that? Flutters, why didn't you yell out for us?"

Fluttershy was totally shocked at her friend, she didn't know how to really respond, so she chose pure honesty.

"He didn't...I...I invited it...I wanted him to kiss me...I've wanted it for so long now…please Rainbow." Fluttershy reached for her friend, but Rainbow backed up shocked.

"Fluttershy are you falling in love with that monster?"

Fluttershy got angry at that word knowing that Discord was very sensitive about it.

"He's not a monster!"

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"YES OKAY I LOVE HIM!" Once again all was silent at Fluttershy's outburst, even Fluttershy stood shocked. She had never actually admitted to herself that she was falling in love. She just knew she cared for Discord, but now that the words were out they felt so right. She smiled at the realization, but it was short-lived when she heard a cynical laugh.

Fluttershy looked at Rainbow again, refusing to acknowledge that this was the friend she had known all these years.

"Oh Fluttershy...why would you want to love a monster that can't love you back?"

Fluttershy gasped and was about to retort, when Rainbow cut her off.

"Oh, are you telling me you think he can love you? Tell me did he tell you he loved you anytime after he kissed you."

Fluttershy had nothing to say, because he hadn't. It had seemed for a moment that he would, but then...

She just stood there and silently shook. Rainbow laughed again and flew up in the air.

"Like I said, don't waste your love on a monster that can't love you back!" With that she took off leaving Fluttershy shocked and alone in the garden. Fluttershy collapsed to the ground sobbing.

"Discord…"

* * *

Rainbow Dash landed in the Everfree and grinned as the other creature walked through the brushes into the clearing.

"Excellent my pet, tell me what you have learned."

"Oh she loves him alright and from what I saw last night in the garden, he loves her as well."

"Excellent. I have dreamed of this for an eternity. Waiting for the chance and means to take back Equestria, and now that Discord has come out to play I may have my chance. I will need his power if I am to take back what should have been mine a thousand years ago. It seems I have found just what I need to make him mine." He looked to his creation and nodded dismissing the thing, which disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

He had spied on the ponies for some time now, trying to find a weakness between them when the answer had come from a rather unexpected source. Tirek had been a foal, but a foal with the right idea. Control chaos and you controlled the kingdom. Tirek just lacked the creativity to properly keep it under his hoof. He on the other hoof understood, you don't take the Lord of Chaos' powers, you simply control them.

He walked to the edge of the clearing and looked out over to the distorted castle that housed Equestria's most powerful being. Purple smoke billowed out of his eyes as he licked his lips.

"Oh yes Discord, soon I will use your pretty pegasus to get my collar around your neck and all will fear my name once more…Long live King Sombra…"

* * *

***Peaks out from behind shield* Oh what you thought I'd make the real RainbowDash that cruel? Anyways yup big reveal I'm bringing King Sombra back! And now that we know why he's here you can expect more trouble to arise! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay heres chapter seven wow can't believe I've made it this far thanks for all your guys' support its helped a lot. So in this chapter King Sombra moves forward with his plans to control Discord. Enjoy and please review! *All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

Discord was out in the garden setting things up for his date with Fluttershy. He tried to ignore the quiver the word 'date' caused to ripple through him. He chuckled to himself,

"Discord you are turning into a big softy."

He stepped back to look at his work. He had set up something simple for them, just a small table set under a gazebo. He was going for romance, but wasn't sure he had quite gotten it right.

"Hmm, it's still missing something? Ah!" He snapped his fingers and vines wrapped themselves around the gazebo. Then just because he couldn't help himself, he added roses that followed a checkered patterned. He smiled,

"Well she can't expect me to leave everything normal all the time."

"Discord!"

He started turning at the sound of her voice.

_Speaking of said pony._

"Fluttershy, you're early, I wasn't-oof"

She landed so hard against his chest she knocked him over with the force. He was laughing when he felt something wet against his fur and realized she was sobbing into it.

"Fluttershy! What's wrong darling?"

He sat up with her still clinging to him, crying uncontrollably. He took her face in his paw/claw and made her look at him.

"Please, tell me." He wiped away some of her tears waiting for her to calm down.

"I...I...Rainbow…" She broke down again and cold fear sliced through him.

"What's happened, is Rainbow Dash hurt? Is she in trouble? Fluttershy you have to tell me or I can't help."

He was trying desperately for patience, and although Rainbow was not his favorite pony she was still his friend. If she was in trouble he needed to know about it.

"Fluttershy?"

"She...she...she called you a monster!"

He froze, this was not what he had expected and the relief was so great he couldn't help it, he laughed. Fluttershy pulled her head out of his grasp and yelled at him.

"Discord! This isn't funny!"

"No you're right, it's hilarious! I'm sorry my dear, I didn't mean to laugh but...well we both know Rainbow Dash isn't my biggest fan. I thought that something serious had happened."

He lifted her off him and stood up still chuckling as he walked to the gazebo, so much for it being a surprise.

"But...but...she…"

"It doesn't matter my dear, although I think the word may have been harsher than warranted, it's just the way she is. No harm done." Fluttershy shook her head still crying.

"But...she also..."

_Oh come on, he loved this mare but sometimes she was so exasperating._

He walked back to her and took her hoof.

"Alright my dear. Tell me what's _**really **_wrong and I'll do what I can to make it better."

She stared up at him, her mouth opening and closing, but no words came out. She shook her head several times, still sniffling. He told himself once again to be patient that she'd eventually tell him. Suddenly she stopped shaking and her eyes widened when she met his eyes.

"Discord…"

"Yes dar-"

He was cut off as she threw her hooves around his neck and kissed him. He stood still for maybe a second before embracing her back, not even questioning the sudden change in her, too happy to have her in his arms again. When she pulled away and hovered in front of him, he sighed.

"That's better, no point in worrying now is there my dear? Well since you're here we might as well eat early!"

He clapped and turned away only to have her hoof on his shoulder stop him. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow at her. She was once again hiding behind her mane. When she looked up at him again he swallowed.

Her eyes were shining with the same emotion they had that morning, almost like a faint spark of hope.

"Discord…tell me you love me…"

She whispered and for a second he had to make sure he wasn't dreaming. It was the same way she had whispered it before.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

_Oh Celestia no! Not again, come on Discord don't cower now! You can't lose her!_

"Fluttershy...I...I…"

He stopped again panic firmly wrapped around his heart.

_Why couldn't he just say it!? He knew he felt it, so why couldn't he overcome his fears and say it?_

He watched helplessly as her eyes misted once again with tears.

"Fluttershy I...No Fluttershy wait!"

Too late she had turned from him and was heading back to the Everfree. He cursed himself and covered his face, he was so stupid! He couldn't just stand there and let her believe he didn't love her. He had to catch her and tell her the truth. He wouldn't lose her again.

"Fluttershy wait!" He flew after her, grateful that he knew where she was heading.

_Fluttershy I'm so sorry! Please let her listen to me!_

* * *

Fluttershy continued to run blindly through the forest since her wings had given out. She ran until her legs gave out as well, crashing to the ground exhausted she gave into the heartbreak and sobbed loudly.

_Rainbow was right! He doesn't love me! I was foolish to give my heart to some pony that doesn't want it!_

She laid her head in her hooves and continued to cry. Feeling a sudden chill wrap around her, she shivered and looked up. Fear enveloped her as she realized she was in some unknown part of the forest, in her blind rush to get away she had strayed off the protected path.

She whimpered as she stood up, determined to get out of the forest and away from it's dangers.

_And Discord..._ She thought miserably.

Before she could take a step she heard deep laughter behind her.

"Well, well...I didn't think you would make it this easy my dear." She swung around and tried to scream, but a black shadow wrapped itself around her mouth gagging her.

"Ah-ah, we wouldn't want your draconequus friend to spoil the surprise now would we?"

She stared in utter terror at a laughing King Sombra.

It wasn't possible, she had seen him destroyed by the crystal heart! They had all seen it!

"I bet you're wondering how I'm here my little pony...hmm all in good time. For now you and I have to head on our way. Need to get things ready for the party."

He chuckled and Fluttershy shivered unable to move from the fear racing through her blood.

King Sombra's horn flashed black and another shadow materialized next to him. It morphed taking shape before settling into...Fluttershy's eyes widened even further.

It was an exact copy of her!

_Oh Celestia! The Rainbow I talked to! It wasn't the real one, oh what a foal I am._

She closed her eyes as tears began to flow in streams down her cheeks.

"Go relay our invitation to the Lord of Chaos, after all we can't start the party without the guest of honor."

He laughed as the shadow disappeared again. He then turned his attention back to the pegasus he held captive. Fluttershy shivered again.

"Come my dear, we have much to do."

A thick black smoke surrounded them as they disappeared.

* * *

_Where is she? Where is she? _

Discord kept screaming in his head as he flew down the path, he should have caught up to her by now. She wasn't a fast flyer so he should have seen her already, unless…

He stopped suddenly looking to his left at the rest of the forest.

Unless she hadn't taken the path. He was about to race off through the forest when he saw her fly out of the forest ahead of him.

"Oh Fluttershy! Thank Celestia you're alright."

He flew to her his arms outstretched to embrace her. His arms met nothing but air, surprised he looked up to still see her in front of him. Had she moved out of his reach? He wouldn't blame her if she did.

"Look Fluttershy, let me explain, I didn't mean to hurt you I just panicked...I...I'm so sorry." He stretched out his arms and she pulled back again so he let them fall to his sides. That was it then, he had truly lost her this time. Worse than when he had betrayed her to Tirek, this time he had broken her heart completely.

"Fluttershy…"

The tears beginning to form stopped when he heard her laugh. His ears perked up and a shiver ran through his body. This wasn't her usual sweet laugh, it sounded contorted and ugly, nothing he would associate with his sweet Fluttershy.

He looked up to see her smirking at him,

"Oh look at how low the Lord of Chaos has truly fallen, begging and whimpering at a pony for forgiveness."

He recoiled, that was nothing like his Fluttershy. Suddenly his eyes narrowed and he took a small sniff of the air. What met his nostrils made his hackles raise and his lips curl back. Gone was the sweet aroma of roses, replaced with something like smoke.

"You're not my Fluttershy! Who are you really, some changeling?"

The Fluttershy laughed,

"Oh! If only you were so lucky!"

Discord swiped at the creature with his claws only to stare in horror as they passed right through it. Once it had materialized untouched, it began to laugh again. Discord growled at the thing, whatever it was.

"What are you doing here, disguised as Fluttershy?"

It sneered at him again, he wished it wouldn't make such nasty faces while looking like Fluttershy, it made him sick.

"I'm here to invite you to a party. Hosted in your honor, by my master. You'll need to hurry though clocks ticking away."

"What if I refuse the invitation?"

It flew within an inch of his nose.

"Oh I wouldn't do that, not if you want to see your precious pony again."

Discord's eyes widened in horror,

"Fluttershy?"

"Oooo, look who's a smart draconequus. That's right and if you truly care about her you'll go to the outskirts of the Crystal Empire, from there my master will find you."

Then the Fluttershy copy snickered as she disappeared in the wind.

Discord fell to all fours, gasping for breath around the pain and fear gripping his heart. Someone had Fluttershy. _**HIS **_Fluttershy. They had her and they were using her to lure him to them. He lifted his head and snarled.

_If they want the Lord of Chaos, that's exactly what they'll get..._

* * *

**Yup I'm cutting it off there, I've already started chapter 8 so it'll most likely be out tomorrow. Hope everyone is enjoying the read! Once again reminder to please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight, I don't want to spoil anything so I'm simply going to ask that you enjoy and review! *All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

*Outskirts of Crystal Empire*

Discord looked around at the icy wasteland growling. He was in the outskirts like requested now all he had to do was find Fluttershy.

No matter where he looked though all he saw was more snow. Frustrated he yelled,

"Alright I'm here! Now where are you?"

Suddenly the ground beneath him began to shake, he stepped back as the ground opened up to reveal stairs leading underground. He narrowed his eyes and without a second thought opened his wings and took off down the stairs, not flinching when the ground closed behind him.

_I'm coming my love._

* * *

King Sombra sat on his crystallized throne and smirked. Seems the legendary monster wouldn't disappoint him after all. He used his magic to bring the large birdcage covered with a sheet next to him. He looked to the double doors waiting to greet his guest.

The doors burst into the room with a loud crash as they flew off their hinges. Sombra didn't flinch as Discord met his eyes and snarled at him.

_So much power! So much ferocity in one being! Soon it will be all mine._

Discord stepped into his 'throne room' and continued to glare at him. Then the draconequus bared his teeth and raised a glowing paw.

"Sombra…nice to see you lived through your encounter with Twilight, too bad you won't live through mine."

Sombra decided he'd seen enough. He pulled the sheet off the cage revealing his little bird.

"Discord run!" Fluttershy shouted.

Seeing the pony in the cage seemed to enrage the chimera more. He pulled back his paw ready to release his power.

"Now Discord you should know better than that?" Sombra used his horn once again to summon a blade inside the cage and pressed it to the pony's neck causing her to whimper.

Discord's eyes flashed a bright red and the hair on his back stood up.

"Let her go Sombra and I'll make it quick for you."

Sombra laughed and pressed the blade further against the pony.

"Maybe you can take me out, but we both know your magic is unpredictable. Can you really guarantee you'll be faster than my blade?"

He smirked at the being of chaos.

"Shall we find out my lord?"

* * *

Discord wanted nothing more than to blast that smirk off the pony's face, but he was right. The glow faded from his paw as he let go of his magic. He couldn't be sure his magic was faster than Sombra's and he wouldn't risk it with Fluttershy.

"What do you want Sombra?"

Sombra laughed and stood up, but kept the magical blade against Fluttershy.

"That's a good pet. It's simple I'll make you a trade. I'll leave this pretty pony unharmed in exchange for your magic."

"No Discord! You can't give him your magic you'll be too weak like you were after Tirek! Nothing will stop him from hurting both of us!"

Fluttershy shouted, Discord was so proud at the strength she was displaying. Even trapped in a cage and with a blade against her she was still trying to defy Sombra.

Sombra looked back at her and laughed.

"Tirek? Tirek was nothing but a crazed foal. He didn't understand the true power he could have had. No, I don't want to drain your powers, I want to control them."

"No pony can control chaos, it is the very essence of the word."

Discord chuckled shaking his head.

Sombra seemed unfazed, he turned his head and with a swirl of black smoke a collar appeared. He smirked at Discord.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Something that would clash with my fur?"

"Funny, always the humorous one, well soon you wont have anything to laugh at."

Discord crossed his arms, he was trying to stall hoping for Sombra to lose concentration. Hold two different items with magic meant one usually took precedence.

Unless you had Twilight's level of concentration, and no pony had that, not even Celestia.

Sombra grinned again,

"It took me a long time to build my magic back up to even support a physical form for more than a minute at a time. However my patience paid off when I stumbled across this very rare and ancient text. With it I was able to create a new body for myself. While reading I also stumble across a strange new magic. With the new spell I learned I will be able to obtain your magic."

"You know monologues have always been boring. That's one thing that didn't change during my imprisonment."

Discord smirked as he sent some of his magic towards the birdcage only to have it stopped by a force field.

"What…"

"Ha, do you think me a novice at magic? A valiant effort, but I'm afraid not good enough. However it does seem you do not wish to hear what I have to say so, I guess there's no need for her anymore."

The blade moved against Fluttershy and Discord screamed reaching out to her.

"No wait!"

The blade stopped and Sombra smirked again, he had the chimera trapped and he knew it.

"Are you going to listen and behave now?"

Discord growled, but nodded silently.

"Good...now as I was saying, this spell I found is quite unique in its making. Although I could not discover the origins, I did find it's as old and dark as you my friend."

Discord's eyes widened, _he couldn't mean…_

"Blood magic." Discord hissed.

Sombra chuckled,

"Good, seems I'm not the only one who's keeping up with their studies. Yes blood magic, the most ancient form of Dark Magic. Now Lord of Chaos, I make my offer again. This mare's safety for your obedience."

Discord watched as the collar floated towards him. He looked to Fluttershy, she looked so small in that cage. He had no doubt that Sombra wouldn't hesitate to harm her and he couldn't let that happen. He had no choice, he had to protect her.

"Alright. In exchange for Fluttershy's life, I give you my powers."

He started to reach for the collar,

"No Discord! You can't! Discord please!"

He looked over to the beautiful mare. He had loved her from the beginning, he only wished it hadn't taken him so long to realize it. He sighed lifting his claw and bit down with his sharpened teeth. He lifted the wound over the collar allowing some of his blood to drip on it before healing himself again.

Sombra watched, a crooked grin spreading across his face as the collar began to glow a bright red.

"Now put it on my new slave."

Discord grabbed the collar and lifted it towards his head.

"Discord! You can't let him have your powers! I'm not worth your freedom! I'm not worth Equestria!"

Discord smiled sadly at her,

"No...you're worth so much more."

He slipped the collar over his head and it instantly latched around his neck burning a bright red. Discord howled in pain and fell to the ground, his insides felt as if they were on fire.

Finally the burning subsided and he was able to take in a shaky breath.

He looked up to see the blade had disappeared, but Fluttershy was still in the cage. He growled at Sombra.

"We had a deal, now release her."

"I said she'd remain unharmed, I never said I'd let her go. Wouldn't want her to warn the princesses now would we?"

Sombra walked around the cage that held Fluttershy and used his magic to stroke her hair, causing her to cringe.

"Such a pretty bird, maybe I'll keep her, she would look lovely sitting next to my throne."

Discord snarled at Sombra and lunged for him.

"Tsk tsk, that's no way to treat your master, now be a good little dog!" His horn glowed with its power and the collar began to burn him again. He fell to the ground and curled around the agony. He heard Fluttershy scream and Sombra laugh through the fog of the pain.

Once again it subsided, leaving him weak and panting. No wonder blood magic was forbidden, nothing was as cruel. He climbed to all fours and glared at Sombra, before lowering his head in defeat.

"That's better. Come slave, before we pay a visit to dear Celestia, I want my empire back."

Sombra walked past him heading for the opening in the wall, where Discord had blasted his way in.

"Wait…" Discord croaked, causing Sombra to turn his head and stare at Discord's back.

"Let me say goodbye…"

Sombra smirked,

"Alright, let it be known King Sombra isn't as heartless as a changeling. Say your goodbyes, but try anything and the last magical surge will seem like a needle prick."

Discord nodded and stood up walking over to Fluttershy.

She was crying again and had her hooves against the bars. He wrapped his hand around her hooves through the bars.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, I'm so sorry…" He closed his eyes as he felt tears begin to slide down his cheeks.

"Discord, why did you...you could have gone to Twilight and maybe she could have-"

"No, there was no other way...and I couldn't chance him hurting you. Fluttershy...I'm sorry about what I said...or what I didn't say really."

He looked away from her unable to meet her eyes. His heart was breaking into a million pieces, but if he could save her he would. It didn't matter if she hated him after this, as long as she was alive.

"Discord please...don't…" She sobbed.

He looked back up into her shining, teal eyes.

"Fluttershy...I'm sorry I was such a coward before. I've been without any emotions for so long that when I started to feel them…my chaotic self retaliated, it turned away in fear...I don't know what I was thinking, but you should know…" He leaned his head against the cage and she did the same, so they were almost touching, if not for the bars separating them.

"Fluttershy, I love you…" and he pulled away turning to follow Sombra out of the underground cave. Pushed the sounds of her yelling his name out of his mind, Discord focused on what he had to do…

_Sombra didn't control chaos...no matter how much he thought he did._

* * *

Fluttershy continued to cry after she was left alone, a heavy weight pressed against her heart. He had given up everything...his freedom, the one thing he cherished above all...for her.

"Discord!"

She screamed then she fell to the floor of her cage and cried harder. She went to bury her face in her hooves and something cold touched her nose. She looked down at her hooves and a small, diamond ring lay nestled in the center.

The ring clung to a chain now hanging around her neck, it hadn't been there a second ago.

She lifted the ring and noticed writing appear on the inside and she smiled through her tears...Discord!

_Put the ring to the bars._

She stood up on shaky legs and put the ring against the bars as it said. Instantly the bars turned to...licorice? She gave it a tentative lick...It was licorice! She then used her teeth to tear the bars apart until she could jump out.

_Now how do I get out of here? _She thought worried, what if those shadow creatures realized she had escaped?

The ring made a small buzz and she picked it up looking on the inside again.

_Say Twilight…_

"Twilight?" What did that mean? Suddenly she had to shield her eyes from a bright flash. When she took her hooves away from her eyes she gasped. She was in the middle of the council room with all her friends giving her an odd look. Then Pinkie jumped up and tackled her in a hug.

"Oh Fluttershy! We were getting worried when you didn't show up so I went to your cottage but you weren't there and then I went to Discord's but you weren't there and neither was he so I came back to tell everyone and we were just about to go look for you but look here you are."

Pinkie had to take a deep in drawn breath and slowly let it out before smiling. Fluttershy stood up and looked at all her friends, Twilight was the first to notice her tears.

"Fluttershy? What's wrong and where have you been?"

"Discord…" Was all she was able to whisper before Spike came running into the room holding a scroll.

"Twilight! Twilight! Urgent news from Princess Celestia!"

She used her magic to unfurl the scroll and gasped.

"The princess needs us all right away...Discord...Discord's attacking the Crystal Empire!"

All her friends gasped in horror and Fluttershy felt her tears fall faster.

"Oh no…"

Applejack was the first to speak.

"Wait, why would Discord attack the Crystal Empire y'all, that doesn't make any sense?"

Fluttershy tried to say something,

"It's not his fault he…"

Rainbow interrupted her,

"Why else? Because he's Discord, it seems that no matter what he says he'll never just sit around here in Ponyville."

Fluttershy tried again,

"No he…"

This time it was Pinkie,

"Maybe he's just playing a joke on us like he always does?"

"No Pinkie, I don't think it's that simple, Princess Celestia wouldn't send for us if this was a joke." Twilight stated looking to the letter again. Pinkie gasped,

"Maybe, _sheeee'ssss_ in on the joke?"

"Pinkie darling, that doesn't make any sense? Why in the wide world of Equestria would she pair up with Discord to do something like this?" Rarity put her hoof to her face.

All her friends continued to bicker and Fluttershy felt something snap.

"Girls!" All eyes turned to her in surprise.

"He's not doing it under his own free will! He's bound himself to King Sombra and being forced to attack the crystal ponies! The princesses are next, we can't waste time here, we have to hurry!"

All of them just continued to stare before Twilight seemed to snap out of her stunned silence.

"Wait, what!? King Sombra? But he…"

"No he didn't, not completely anyways...he...he said something about finding a spell to recreate his body so he could take a physical form again…he forced Discord to bind himself...he did it to save me...please Twilight we don't have time we have to get to Canterlot fast, Discord could already be heading there!"

Twilight nodded, but then frowned.

"But...but...how do we outrun the master of chaos, we may already be too late!"

Fluttershy lowered her head and began to cry harder when her chin hit the ring.

"Of course! Fight fire with fire! Thank you Discord!" She shouted a smile forming on her face, thinking of what Discord always said to her,

_'Where's the fun in making sense my dear?'_

She began to laugh and the others looked at her in confusion. Rainbow put her hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder.

"Um, Flutters, maybe you should sit down for a bit."

Fluttershy wasn't listening she lifted the ring and smiled at all her friends.

"Hold on...Take us to Canterlot!" She shouted and in another flash they were gone, being taken to Canterlot with Discord's chaos magic.

* * *

Miles away standing in the heart of the Crystal Empire, Discord watched King Sombra shout in fury. It seem Princess Cadence had taken the Crystal Heart and her subjects, and they had fled the empire, when they realized the threat was real. While Sombra continued to fume Discord looked around at the destruction he had created.

He laid his ears back, this is what his power was fully capable of. Homes lay in ruin, the empire was little more than rubble.

Why every pony thought him a monster...and after seeing what he had done he agreed with them, his powers truly were evil.

The words that haunted him as he had attacked the ponies made him sick.

_You'll lose her and I'll be all that's left..._

He had become the Lord of Chaos in its truest form, never had his magic caused so much destruction. Always meant to make him laugh, there was nothing funny about the suffering he had caused today.

Discord felt the last chaotic surge ripple through his body. He had felt the fist two just as he planned and now it seems Fluttershy was on her way to stop Sombra. He looked to the edge of the empire and smiled to himself.

_That's my girl...  
_

* * *

**Well that's it, we're coming to the end of the story for these two...Next chapter will be an all out battle between Chaos and the Sun. Hope everyone is enjoying this story! Please review and let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here we are, sorry it took so long fights were never easy for me to write, I'm better at fluff. Plus the chapter ended up running longer than planned, but it was all important so nothing could be cut. I hope everyone enjoys it though and please review to let me know what you think! *All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

*Canterlot*

The girls and Spike were standing in the middle of Canterlot, getting some odd looks from the ponies shopping.

"Why didn't we end up at the castle?" Rainbow Dash looked around, then turned to look at the castle.

"I guess I wasn't specific enough, hold on...oh no!" Fluttershy cried, the ring was gone. She frowned, it must have had only three uses.

_Why would it only be good for three uses!? Where's the sense in that?_

She placed her hoof over her face as the words ran through her mind.

_My dear, what's the fun in making sense?_

Twilight placed her hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder,

"It's okay, I can get us the rest of the way." Her horn began to glow brightly with its magic.

They all teleported to the throne room where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were waiting.

"Twilight, thank goodness you and your friends have come. We must prepare for the attack that is sure to come. I'm not sure what has caused Discord to turn so viciously on us, this is not his usual antics."

Celestia looked out the window worried.

"Princess, it's not what it seems. Fluttershy just finished telling us that Discord is attacking ponies against his will, under the orders of King Sombra." Twilight explained.

Celestia turned her eyes widening.

"Sombra? How is it possible that he has gained enough power to control Discord?"

Fluttershy stepped forward before Twilight could explain.

"He forced Discord to bind himself to him with blood magic your majesty. King Sombra was going to hurt me if he didn't."

"Blood magic!" Celestia hissed.

Princess Luna stepped forward towards the pegasus.

"Child art thou saying Discord sacrificed himself to protect thee?"

Fluttershy nodded, Twilight looked to the princesses.

"That's why we're here, to warn you of King Sombra's plan. He wants Equestria and is using Discord to get it. Princess, there has to be a way we can reverse the spell?"

Celestia and Luna shared a grim look. Celestia sighed and looked at the ponies, especially at the little, yellow pegasus, whose heart lay in her eyes.

"I'm afraid...there's only one way to break a binding of blood magic…" She didn't continue, Twilight however didn't need her to. None of the ponies said anything. Then Rainbow got impatient,

"Well? What exactly is it? Do we have to kick some Sombra butt or what?"

Twilight lowered her head not wanting to see Fluttershy's expression. Luna was the one to answer.

"The only way out of a blood binding is death…"

* * *

Fluttershy gasped and her eyes filled with tears,

"You're going to kill Discord!"

The princesses lowered their gazes, Princess Celestia spoke again.

"It is a grave decision, however the only one available. In order to protect Equestria from Sombra we have to stop Discord.

"After what he did to the Crystal Empire...we can not allow the same to happen to Canterlot, I'm sorry Fluttershy…"

Fluttershy thought of Discord, he must have known the princesses would be forced to kill him and still he had accepted. She began to cry harder and felt all her friends crowd around her in a group hug. Lending their comfort and strength to her.

Suddenly the castle shook.

"Discord!" Fluttershy yelled running out of the throne room looking for a way to see outside.

She heard her friends running behind her and they all ran out on a balcony in time to see Discord throw another energy blast at the city below. They all stared in horror, even Fluttershy, at the monster attacking the city.

Discord had enlarged himself and he looked even more dragon-like, with his larger wings and broader body. His body was still its mismatched jumble of parts, but his face was longer and his teeth were more pronounced.

He turned to the castle and began to build another energy ball.

"Discord stop!" Fluttershy yelled, however he couldn't hear her and released his magic at the castle.

"Fluttershy! Look out!" Twilight quickly used her magic to shield all of them from the blast.

When the dust settled they saw Princess Luna and Princess Celestia standing in front of them.

"Twilight take your friends inside and stay there until this is over." They spread their wings and flew to meet the draconequus.

"No wait! You can't!" Fluttershy cried, she was about to follow them when Twilight stopped her with her magic.

"You can't Fluttershy...I...I'm sorry…" A tear slipped out as she teleported them to the throne room again.

"Hey what did you do that for? We have to go back out there and help!" Rainbow turned on Twilight.

Twilight glared at her friend,

"Help them with what exactly Rainbow? Discord is our friend too, the last thing I want to do is hurt him."

Rainbow seemed to lose the fight in her at this, she stopped flying.

"No...I...I meant we have to stop them...I don't like him all the time, but Discord's not a bad guy. Even now...it's not his fault...I...I can't watch them destroy him…" She lowered her head and all of them stared at her in shock. This was the first time Rainbow had shown real compassion for Discord.

Fluttershy put her arms around Rainbow,

"Thank you…"

Another loud crash broke the moment as they remembered the fight outside. They heard a scream, it was Princess Luna. She crashed through one of the stained windows landing in the throne room. She didn't get back up and they all ran over to her.

"Is she?" Spike asked as Rarity put her ear to the princess' chest.

"No she's breathing and her heart beat is strong, I think she's just been knocked unconscious by the blast."

"Hold on, let me see if I can heal her with my magic...I've been studying more healing spells." Twilight stepped over by Luna and focused on her task.

The others turned as they heard Celestia scream, but in rage.

"You'll pay for that you monster!"

Through the shattered window they could see Celestia shoot magic from her horn at Discord who twisted out of its path. He shot back with his own magic, Celestia dove avoiding the blast.

This dance in the sky continued for what felt like hours for the six watching, but in reality was only five minutes. When Discord avoided one of Celestia's blasts, she quickly fired another at his exposed back.

Discord caught off guard by the blast, fell in their direction.

"Uh-oh...DUCK!"

Applejack knocked Spike, Rarity and Pinkie to the right as Rainbow pushed Fluttershy in the opposite direction and Twilight put up a barrier over her and Luna.

Discord came crashing through the wall and slid over to the opposite side. He slowly lifted to all fours shaking the rubble off his back.

"Discord!" Fluttershy tried to run to him, but Rainbow held her back.

"Hang on Fluttershy, I want to help him too...but you can't get in the middle now!"

"I can't just sit here!"

Celestia flew through the opening and when her eyes fell on the unconscious Luna they then narrowed on the monster opposite her.

"It's time to end this Discord…I am sorry."

Discord hissed at her, but made no move to stop her, as her magic built. Fluttershy broke free from Rainbow and ran between Discord and Celestia.

"Stop!"

Celestia lifted her head barely redirecting her magic in time.

"Fluttershy get out of the...AH!" She was thrown across the room by a magical blast from behind Fluttershy.

"Princess!" Twilight ran over to her former teacher, who lay unmoving on the ground.

Fluttershy looked back at Discord and he frowned whispering,

"I'm sorry...I can't stop…"

Fluttershy backed away from him, truly afraid this time. He couldn't control himself, no matter what she said...these two would only settle this in a fight to the death. Rainbow Dash grabbed her tail and quickly pulled her to the side again.

When Twilight reached the princess she nudged the alicorn with her muzzle.

"Twilight…" The princess rasped, but she couldn't get back up, the direct blast had drained her energy.

"Twilight, get...Luna...away…" Celestia continued to rasp. Twilight had tears running down her cheeks.

"No, I can't leave you here."

A deep laugh filled the room. It wasn't from Discord, who growled at the noise. A black shadow swirled next the princesses' thrones forming into Sombra. He smiled at the fallen princesses and the shocked ponies.

"It feels good being home." He laughed again. Celestia tried again to gain her feet only to fall back to the ground weak as a newborn foal.

Sombra looked over to her and glared, then he turned to Discord and his horn flashed.

Discord howled in pain as the collar burned him,

"I told you to finish them off slave and I expect you to follow through."

When the collar stopped glowing Discord turned his gaze on the princess. Twilight stepped forward to block his view, her horn lowering in warning.

"Don't touch her! Friend or not, I wont allow you to harm Celestia!"

Sombra laughed again,

"Then he'll destroy you along with her."

Discord growled at Sombra,

"That wasn't part of it. You said only the princesses…"

"She's a princess now isn't she? That includes her."

Discord turned on Sombra and snarled. King Sombra simply used the collar to bring Discord down to the floor in pain again.

"You will do as I say." He released his magic and Discord shakily got to his feet turning his head back to Twilight who still protected the princess.

"Move Twilight…"

"NO!"

"Please...I can't...I don't…"

"I wont leave her!"

Discord lowered his head in defeat,

"Then I'm sorry…" He lifted his paw and it glowed with his magic as Twilight's horn began to glow brighter with hers.

"No! Discord, Twilight stop!" Fluttershy jumped between the two.

Both instantly stopped the magical flow and the glows faded.

"Why did you stop! I said destroy them! Now!" King Sombra yelled getting impatient. Fluttershy turned on him.

"You! How dare you try to make Discord hurt one of his own friends! What would you gain from it? How dare you pick on those who can't fight back?"

"Fluttershy…" Discord warned, but she ignored him to enraged to realize what she was saying.

"What you aren't strong enough to fight the princesses yourself? I thought you said you were no novice to magic, and yet you sit by making another do the hard work for you!

"Face it Sombra you're nothing without Discord!"

Sombra's eyes glowed brighter as he bared his teeth at the pegasus.

"Nothing am I? Well I'm enough to get rid of a pest like you!" His horn glowed and he fired his magic at Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy!" All her friends shouted as the blast hit and caused a dust cloud to fill the room.

* * *

Sombra laughed as the ponies began to scream. He froze when he saw a pair of yellow and red eyes glaring at him through the dust.

As the room cleared they all that Sombra had missed his intended target. Discord was on all fours standing over Fluttershy, he had protected her from the blast.

Sombra growled and yelled in fury.

"How dare you defy your master!" He flashed his horn, but unlike before Discord continued to glare at him.

"What!" Sombra looked in shock as the draconequus didn't drop in pain.

Discord grinned at Sombra,

"Surprise."

Then he lowered his head and looked at Fluttershy,

"Are you alright love?"

She looked up and nodded not knowing how to respond.

"Good, I'll be with you once I deal with this pest." He turned his glare back on Sombra and began to slowly advance towards the pony.

"Stop! I said stop! You can't defy me. I am your master...I control you." Each sentence sounded less sure than the last and Discord chuckled reaching for the collar.

"I told you Sombra...no pony can control chaos…" He grabbed the collar,

"So no pony can control me…" He ripped the hateful thing off.

Sombra's eyes widened in fear as it fell to the ground useless.

"But...but how did you...no magic can counter blood magic! Not even yours!"

He shot more magic at Discord who simply diverted the blast and continued his slow advance.

"You're right Sombra...but you should have done more research before tampering with power you don't fully understand.

"This magic is as old as I am, and if it's one thing I've learned in my life it's that all magic has rules...even mine...so blood magic would be no different.

"Blood magic is a contract, a binding where one serves the other, most think the only way out is death. Although that is the easiest solution there is another way.

"If the contract ends, so does the magical seal…Sombra, tell me are you smart enough to remember what I bargained for?"

He was only a foot away from the terrified pony. King Sombra tried to hide it, but all could see the fear in his eyes, the King of Shadows was afraid of the Lord of Chaos.

When he didn't answer Discord continued.

"I said I would give you my powers for that mare's life...when you tried to end that life you broke our contract and my bindings…now you will have to answer to me!" He snarled and lifted his paw, before the pony could escape Discord pinned him to the ground.

Discord brought his snort inches away from Sombra's nose, and whispered so only he could hear.

"I want nothing more than to make you suffer as you tried to make Fluttershy suffer...you caged her. Would have had me kill one of her best friends. You held a blade to her threatening to hurt her…and no pony hurts the mare I love!"

He lifted his claws and they began to glow with his magic. Sombra closed his eyes and braced for the final blow...that never came…

He felt the paw holding him down lift and he chanced opening his eye at the chimera above him. He had shrunk back to his normal size. He was still glaring, but he was no longer poised for attack.

"Yes, I want that...but then I would truly become the monster you tried to turn me into…"

He snapped his fingers and chains clamped around Sombra's hooves as Discord turned from him.

"Don't try to escape, you can't turn to a shadow with those on. They counter your magic."

Sombra glared at his back then began to laugh, stopping Discord.

"You think I made you into the monster that destroyed the Crystal Empire? I merely told you that I wanted the empire back…I didn't force you to release your full power on them...

"It was your own dark power that destroyed the city, and I enjoyed seeing such power I simply watched. Face it my lord you are evil and dangerous by nature and nothing will ever change that…"

Discords ears lay back and his heart quickened at the pony's words. No, it couldn't be this was just a trick, but...Sombra knew he had lost so why?

He thought of the destruction he had cause, all the while blaming Sombra...had he been wrong? He stopped breathing when those hateful words filled his head.

"_Why fight your true nature...You'll always be nothing but a monster...You really think you wont turn on them again… "_

He looked at Fluttershy as the horrible truth set in,

"_Yes, but do you love her as much as you do me?" _He heard the laughter in his head, he saw the ponies running in fear from him.

He had failed...he was still the Lord of Chaos…

"No…" He whispered as the guards came in and took a laughing Sombra away.

Discord turned to the ponies left in the room. Princess Luna was starting to wake up, Applejack and Rarity were letting the princess lean against them for support. Celestia had finally managed to gain her footing with Twilight's help. His friends...he had almost hurt them...**_again_**.

He fell to his knees as the despair set it, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from hurting them. It wasn't Sombra he had fought. It was his own nature, and he had lost.

"Discord?"

He looked up at the sweet voice, Fluttershy was walking towards him tears in her eyes. They were so bright, not just from her tears, but also from a deep emotion he knew all too well.

"Discord…"

She flew at him and threw her hooves around his neck crying into his shoulder. He knew he had to set her away from him, that he had to protect her...but he was too weak to fight the need to hold her one last time.

"Fluttershy...I'm sorry...so sorry...so sorry…" He sobbed as he clung to her, never wanting to let her go. His heart broke at that moment, he was doing what was best for her. This beautiful mare who cared for him, who he loved more than life and chaos. He had vowed to protect her from harm.

Now he had to protect her from him.

"Fluttershy...I love you..." and he disappeared.

* * *

**I know I'm a troll lol...Don't worry I'll start on the next chapter soon and hopefully have it out tomorrow! Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and continues to review! P.S. did anyone catch the Disney reference in there? I'll show it in the next chapter if no one guesses.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay everyone we're almost at the end of this story! Now in this chapter there is a song (no not an original one, I wish but I'm can't write songs). So I knew I wanted a song for this chapter and after hours of searching I found the PERFECT one! Now when I heard this song I instantly pictured Fluttershy singing it, because of how quiet it is sung in the movie, The Lion King II (I really recommend playing it in the back this time)...Alright so, please enjoy this chapter and please review!**

***All characters are owned by Hasbro. The song & lyrics are owned by Disney Corp.* P.S. The Disney reference from the last chapter was when Aladdin tells Jafar he's nothing without the genie :D**

* * *

_The garden was exactly the same as when he had gone after her...when he had lost her._

_That was a month ago…_

Discord lay on his stomach, his head resting on the soft grass. Normally he would despise the tranquility of the garden.

Now it was all he had left of her.

The smell of the grass and flowers reminded him of his love so he refused to get rid of them, no matter how they caused his heart to ache.

_I'm doing the right thing...she'll be safer and happier if I stay away…she'll have no trouble forgetting me with time..._

Discord had to tell himself this everyday for the past month. Everyday, when the barrier warned him that his former friends and lost love were trying to get in to see him.

The hardest part had been when he heard Fluttershy call his name. He had to lay his ears against his head and shut his eyes to fight the urge to run to her.

He felt his eyes begin to close now as he thought of holding her in his arms again, hearing her tell him she loved him…

_But it was only a fantasy._

* * *

Ponies ran everywhere, screaming. Discord watched in horror as their homes crumbled and chaos rained down on the Crystal Empire. He looked up at the monster attacking...it was him.

He flew up to stop the creature and it only laughed as he passed through it.

"You foal, you can't stop me, no matter how much you tell yourself you've changed...I'll always be apart of you and not even your pretty pony can change me…"

"Discord!" He turned to see Fluttershy yelling at the monster, who turned on her and laughed as he sent his magic flying at her.

"Fluttershy! NO!"

**"ENOUGH!"**

There was a bright blue flash and everything melted away and Discord was left standing by himself.

Luna materialized out of another flash of light.

"Discord…" She stood there staring at him.

He crossed his arms and frowned at her.

"Well it's about time Princess, where have you been? You know this isn't my first nightmare...I think someone is falling down on their job."

She glared at him, but took a deep breath and said in a very calm voice.

"No, but this is the first one you do not deserve."

"What no thee or thou? I thought that was your favorite way to speak."

She simply glared at him again,

"It will be easier for me if I don't have you making jokes at everything I say."

"Make what easier?"

She looked at him with so much scorn he actually flinched.

"Why have you been sulking inside your castle like a coward?"

"A coward? Sulking? I have done nothing…"

"Oh so you do not hide behind your barrier? Refusing to so much as speak to the ponies; sister and myself included, who you saved from Sombra?"

He snorted and turned from her.

"Saved? Please it was me who was attacking them remember not Sombra."

"You would not have done so had he not forced your hand. You branded the collar to save a pony's life, a nobler act there is not."

He rolled his eyes, she couldn't give up the theatrics completely it seemed.

"Oh yeah, real noble...saving one, while putting thousands of others in danger. Forcing them to flee in fear as their homes were destroyed..."

"It is noble...if it is for love." Luna countered

His ears dropped again and he sighed,

"Just leave me alone Lulu...nothing any pony says will change what I did...I attacked innocents...I showed what my power is truly capable of...how I truly am evil…"

**"Enough!"** She shouted again in anger, her eyes glowing white.

**"Since you refuse to listen to reason I will simply force you to see the truth!"**

The area he was in swirled again and he was back in the Crystal Empire, but now it was fully restored. He had used his magic to fix everything he had destroyed, shortly after leaving Canterlot.

"So what? I know it's no longer in ruin, it doesn't change that I was the one to destroy it in the first place."

Luna flew past him and hit him in the head with her hoof.

"Ouch! Hey!" He flew after her as she made her way to the castle. When she landed she simply looked back at him. He landed and opened his mouth to tell her he didn't appreciate being knocked around in his own dreams.

He stopped when he saw his friends and the princesses all standing around the restored Crystal Heart with Princess Cadence and Shining Armor.

"I don't understand. How could Sombra force Discord to do his bidding?" Princess Cadence asked the group.

"King Sombra used an ancient evil even Discord couldn't counter. He conceded to the binding to protect Fluttershy." Twilight explained.

Princess Cadence nodded as she looked at the sad pegasus.

Discord felt his heart ache when he saw the way Fluttershy's head hung and that her eyes had lost their spark.

"Why show me this? What is the…" Discord stopped when Cadence spoke again.

"Well, we're all just lucky than that Discord was smarter than Sombra…"

She smiled as she looked at her husband,

"Then again I don't think there's a creature around that's more clever than he is. He always has a back up plan for his back up plans." She laughed and then looked around confused.

"Actually where is he? I would like to formally thank him for restoring the city."

The others all exchanged sad looks and Fluttershy whimpered her eyes filling with tears.

"He...he's locked himself inside his territory and refuses to let any of us see him." Twilight put her hoof around Fluttershy as she said this. Cadence looked to Princess Celstia,

"Why? Why would he hide, when it was he that stopped Sombra?"

Princess Celestia shook her head,

"Sombra told Discord that it was his own chaotic nature that caused this destruction and not the orders given to him by Sombra. Discord took this to heart and has announced that he will no longer have contact with ponies in order to protect us from him. Nothing we say seems to reach him in his misery."

Discord had seen enough, he turned away and tried to leave.

"Enough of these petty images Lulu...you can't trick me into changing my mind. No matter what your opinions are, the fact remains. I attacked all of you and I caused all the destruction left behind."

Luna glared after him and the empire once again melted away.

"You're right about leaving destruction behind you Discord, but you're wrong about where."

He stopped as he stepped through a door and found himself in Fluttershy's cottage. He turned on Princess Luna,

"Now you're playing dirty Luna...and that's my job."

His ears perked up as he heard crying and knew who it was. He refused to turn around.

"No! Take these phantoms away...don't you think I have suffered enough?"

"No..not nearly as much as you've made her suffer." Luna indicated behind him.

Stupidly, he turned and saw Fluttershy laying on her couch crying into her hooves. Leaning against the arm of the couch was the same photo he had found himself staring at lately.

"Discord...why...why would...you leave me?" She whispered between sobs and Discord instinctively reached for her only to pass through.

He turned on Luna growling.

"Why!? Why torture me with these visions!? You are supposed to stop nightmares not bring them!

"You think I like that I had to leave her? That to protect her I had to hurt her! That she'll never know how completely and hopelessly I love her! That I'll never know if she even loved me back..." He said the last in an anguished whisper.

Luna just stood there and let him rant at her. Then she closed her eyes and smiled.

"I see…"

Then slowly the vision changed and Discord saw him and Fluttershy laying in her garden.

He stopped and watched the two of them, this was shortly after she had reformed him and they had become close friends.

_Fluttershy was watching in fascination as Discord wound the flowers into a small necklace. Then when it was finished he placed it over her head and she blushed._

_"Thank...thank you Discord, it's beautiful."_

_"Pretty ponies deserve pretty things. It's just a small present for my dearest friend." He said as he took her hoof in his claw making her blush more. Then he stood up and sighed,_

_"I hate to leave you Fluttershy, but duty calls and if I'm late Tia lectures my ears off."_

_He pulled his ears off in emphasis and she laughed._

_"Okay I'll see you soon though right?"_

_He bowed,_

_"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for all the chocolate milk in Equestria." He disappeared and once he was gone Fluttershy stroked the flower necklace with her hoof._

_"Oh my…but he is so adorable..." She blushed again and a smile slowly spread across her face._

The image shifted once more and this time he saw Fluttershy and Rainbow in the garden.

_"Fluttershy are you falling in love with that monster?"_

This must have been why she was so upset when she had rushed to see him.

_"He's not a monster!"_

_"That doesn't answer my question!"_

_"YES OKAY I LOVE HIM!" Fluttershy shouted at Rainbow._

He felt his heart begin to swell with joy. She loved him! She had actually said she loved him!

"Does that answer your question?" Luna walked through the image causing it to dissolve behind her. Discord just stood there stunned, then he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Was that real?"

Luna raised her eyebrow and opened her wings as everything began to shimmer around him.

**"Why don't you stop cowering in your castle and go find out for yourself?"**

He reached for her and everything began to fade.

"No wait I need to know! I need to know!"

* * *

He sat up suddenly and looked around to see he was back in his own garden. His heart was pounding so hard he felt that it would break through his chest. He stood up and lowered his barrier.

He had to know if the vision in the dream was true! He flew into the air towards Fluttershy's cottage.

If it turned out it was nothing more than a trick to make him come out of hiding it wouldn't work, he'd go right back. However, if it turned out she did love him back…

He had to know the truth, he flew faster not even thinking to use his magic to teleport.

He landed on the edge of the forest and looked out at her cottage.

There was a light flickering in the window so she must still be up, but he hesitated on just going to knock on the door.

After a month of ignoring her, she was more likely to kill him if he just showed up and started demanding answers.

He decided the best plan was to make himself invisible and to peek in. He flew over to her window and saw her laying on a rug in front of her fireplace.

She looked even more beautiful than he remembered, if she didn't love him it would be even harder for him to forget about her now.

She sighed and looked over to the same photo from his dream. She reached for it and tears filled her eyes as she looked at the picture of him.

Discord watched in astonishment as she began to quietly sing to herself. He couldn't hear through the window so he teleported inside and listened to her lovely voice, as she sang from her heart.

_"In a perfect world, one we've never known._

_We would never need, to face the world alone._

_They can have the world, we'll create our own._

_I may not be brave, or strong, or smart, but somewhere in my secret heart._

_I know, love will find a way._

_Anywhere I go, I'm home._

_If you are there beside me._

_Like dark, turning into day._

_Somehow we'll come through, now that I've found you._

_Love will find a way..._

Discord sat on his haunches, his head down, and ears back. He made himself visible again and replied with the words filling his own heart.

_"I was so afraid._

_Now I realize._

_Love is never wrong, and so it never dies._

(Fluttershy gasped and looked over meeting his eyes.)

_There's a perfect world, shining in your eyes._

_And now I know that you feel it too, the happiness I feel with you._

_I know, love will find a way._

(She flew into his arms, crying against his chest.)

_Anywhere we go, we're home._

_If we are there together, like dark turning into day._

_Somehow we'll come through, now that I've found you._

_Love will find a way...I...know...love...will...find...a...way…"_

He lifted her chin and placed his lips over hers, releasing all the passion he had denied the past month. She kissed him back with the same intensity.

Then he pulled away sighing, which quickly turned to a wince as she hit him in the stomach, hovering in front of him now glaring.

"How dare you ignore me for a month! A MONTH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN?"

She shouted and her eyes were burning with so much anger. She was too irresistible. When she let her anger boil to the surface she was so chaotic! He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for another kiss, this time she struggled, but not for long. As soon as she had melted against him again he pulled back slightly and stroked her mane.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy...so sorry…"

"You're not going to disappear again are you?" He could hear the smile in her voice as she nuzzled his chest.

He chuckled,

"Don't worry my dear, I'll never leave you again."

"Good...Discord...why...why did you…"

"I'm so sorry my love...I let my fears rule me again."

He set her away from him, it was hard to concentrate when she was in his arms.

"I've always been afraid that I'll never truly change my nature, no matter how much I may wish it. So when I heard that I may have lost control and deliberately attacked others…

"I panicked. I never wanted to hurt any pony ever again and I figured the easiest way to ensure that, was to lock myself away."

He put his paw against her cheek and she rubbed against the palm.

"Even though it felt like I was cutting out my heart, I knew I had to protect you, so I left…"

He grabbed both her shoulders again and when she lifted her teal eyes up to his, he swallowed nervously.

This was the moment of truth, why he had come to her.

"Fluttershy...do you love me?"

Her eyes widened and she seemed stunned speechless, not something that was hard to do with her, but still. Discord sat there waiting, every second that ticked by caused his nerves to fray even more.

After what felt like an eternity, she answered him in the oddest way...she started laughing…

"You wound me darling." He chuckled as she fell to the floor holding her stomach.

"I'm...sorry it's...it's just...I didn't think I needed to tell you...I thought the answer would be obvious!" She beamed up at him and he laughed before grabbing her and kissing her again.

Pure joy radiated through him as he held her close. Never had he thought he'd be so lucky to love such a beautiful mare and to have her return his love.

He pulled away and nuzzled her ear making her giggle.

"The answer may be obvious my dear...but I'd still like to hear the words."

She kissed his nose and giggled again when he blushed.

"I love you Discord."

"And I love you my sweet Fluttershy." He whispered as he gave her another tender kiss.

* * *

They were laying in front of the fire. She was snuggled against his side as he wrapped himself around her, his heart filled with eternal bliss.

This moment was truly perfect. Well except…

He turned his head away and sighed,

"Discord? What's wrong?" He smiled down at her and quickly nuzzled her mane, enjoying the way the silken hair tickled his nose.

"I was just thinking about how perfect this moment is…"

"That's not exactly a reason to sigh like that."

"Well...it is when...when you can think of a way to make it better…" He looked away again a deep blush spreading across his face.

She lifted her head, intrigued now.

"What's that?"

He turned to look at her again and his eyes reflected the fire's light. The intensity in their depths caused Fluttershy to blush also.

Discord leaned down and touched his nose against hers.

"Well sweetheart...here we are curled up together...in front a romantic fire...completely in love with one another...so what more could I want but…" He stopped and grinned at her but didn't continue.

She was shivering with anticipation, waiting for what she hoped was coming...but he just continued to grin at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well?"

"Well what my dear?" He pulled his head back and stared at the fire. Watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say something else?"

She started shaking, and he was enjoying her frustration immensely.

"Yes you were! I mean...I thought...I thought you were..."

His smile got wider,

"Thought I was what my dear?"

She looked away from him and whispered, blushing deeper.

"Oh...nevermind…it's not..."

He lifted her head back up with his paw and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Were you perhaps hoping I was talking about this?" He pulled his claw from behind his back, she hadn't even noticed him hiding it. She gasped as he opened his curled fingers and sitting in his palm was a small velvet box.

Tears filled her eyes as he opened it to reveal a ring nestled in the center, the gemstone was the same color as her eyes.

She looked up into Discord's eyes as he smiled lovingly at her and wrapped his tail tighter around her.

"I love you Fluttershy...I never want to go through another day without you by my side...

"You are my other half, my soul mate...I love you more than I can ever fully express, but I want to spend an eternity trying. Without you I'm a cotton candy cloud with no chocolate milk…" This cause a watery giggle to escape from her.

"I can't promise I'll behave completely all the time, but for you I'll certainly try…

"Fluttershy, say you'll be mine forever...marry me?"

She smiled up at him, then laughing she tackled him.

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her,

"Am I to take that as a yes?"

"YES! YES! YES! Oh Discord I love you so much of course I'll marry you!"

Then there were no more words between the two as they shared the first of many more passionate kisses.

* * *

**AWW! I don't care if I wrote it, I love marriage proposals sooo MUCH!...*Clears throat* sorry...I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and has enjoyed the story because the next chapter is the LAST chapter, it is basically the epilogue of the story. Thank you everyone for all the love and support you have given my first work of fanfiction. Because of all the praise I'm thinking about a sequel...but let's not get too ahead of ourselves…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here we are...This is the epilogue to Mending Hearts. Thank you all for sticking with me through all of this! I feel this has boosted my confidence in my writing ability again and I'll continue in my goals to finish my full romance novel!**

**I hope everyone has enjoyed this story and that you enjoy the ending!**

***All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

*Fluttershy's cottage*

"Fluttershy, please you'll love living there? They wont miss you, they'll be fine!" Discord begged. Fluttershy had her back to him, her hooves crossed. They had argued for the last hour and Discord was losing his patience. He didn't want to deal with those pests that she called pets, especially that little rabbit who was anything but an 'Angel'.

"Discord I told you, unless my animals can live there too, I won't go to your castle. I've made up my mind and there's no way you can change it."

She turned towards him and gave him that glare that was supposed to intimidate him, but all it caused was his heart rate to increase.

"Now if you want me to marry you than my animals come with me or I don't go...so what will it be?" She narrowed her eyes at him. Celestia she was adorable! He couldn't take it, he grabbed his heart.

He let himself go limp and fell to the ground.

"Oh my goodness! Discord...are you...are you okay?" She rushed over to him and when she saw he was laughing she got mad.

"Discord! Don't scare…"

He reached out and kissed her pinning her beneath him. When he lifted his head, he sighed,

"Alright love, how can I say no to that face?" He gave her a quick kiss again.

"They can come too, but they stay in the garden...deal?"

She smiled nodding and kissed him…

_Celestia, what wont I do for this mare…_

* * *

*One month later, Canterlot*

It hadn't taken long for their wedding to be planned out. Between Rarity and Twilight all the arrangements fell into place with ease.

Discord stood up on all fours, mostly so he wasn't so tall, at the altar. His breathing was becoming very shallow, the longer he waited. He looked out all the ponies gathered for what had become the biggest event in Equestria.

Not only was it a former bearer of an Element, but she was marrying the Lord of Chaos.

Although he still went by that title, his magic was for the benefit of all now. He even offered his services for neighboring kingdoms if the need was great. However he had kept his former title...he smirked,

_Lord of Benefits just didn't have the same ring as Lord of Chaos._

"Man is it almost time, I don't know how much longer I can stand this dress." Rainbow complained and was jabbed in the side by Rarity.

"I know how she feels." Discord muttered as he tugged on the collar of his tux.

He could feel the panic starting to seep into his heart. He swallowed and began looking for the best escape route.

The mare next to him must have read his mind for she stepped on his tail.

"Yow! Hey what was that for?"

He turned and glared at Twilight, she'd hesitated when he had asked her to be his best mare. Since she was the first to show support for the two of them and she had helped convince the others of their love, both Discord and Fluttershy had agreed she was perfect.

"Don't you dare...you are staying put until you finish getting married." She glared at him as he switched his tail to his other side away from her hooves.

"Well I was just thinking...maybe this isn't such a good idea...she doesn't deserve to be stuck with some pony like...yow!" He turned as Princess Luna lifted her hoof off his tail, he had wanted her to preside over the ceremony instead of Celestia, after she had kicked him in the…

Yeah, and got him to go back to Fluttershy. So they were having the ceremony outside in the gardens, under the full moon. Fluttershy had been really excited about this and had fully supported his wish.

"What is with you ponies? Don't you know my tail is very sensitive?"

Luna started to chuckle, then covered it with a stern look.

"Soon you'll be reminded of why this _**is **_a good idea."

"How?" He growled and then turned when he heard the music begin.

The three little fillies, the CMC, jumped down the aisle throwing rose petals as they went.

His ears perked up and a happy smile spread across his face as she started down the aisle behind them.

Fluttershy, had to be the most beautiful bride in the history of Equestria. She walked with her head held high, fireflies floating in the air around her as she walked towards her future husband, and her gown…

_Thank you Rarity! _He thought, he hadn't been allowed to see it until now.

It was white with gold roses stitched along the hem and the chest. It had a short train, no back and long flowing sleeves with gold vines stitched into the material. Her hair was tied up behind her head, it fell in curls and different gems sparkled through her beautiful locks, and a rose wreath rested on the top of her head like a crown.

When she reached Discord she winked and he felt as if he'd faint.

"Fillies and gentlecolts we are gathered here tonight to celebrate the joining of these two creatures as they make their love a binding union. Now the groom has some words he would like to say."

Fluttershy looked up at him shocked, he hadn't told her about this wanting it to be a surprise. He took both her hooves in his hands and took a deep, shaky breath.

"Fluttershy, I know that this wont be easy...but I can't think of anything I've ever wanted more in all my life. You mean more to me than Equestria ever did...I will never stop loving you and I'll do everything in my power to ensure your happiness from this day on, for all eternity...Fluttershy, I love you with all my heart, you have enchanted me completely mind, body and soul. Never will there be a love as strong as ours, and I plan to prove this everyday of our lives together."

Everypony was in tears at the end of his speech, even Rainbow had to quickly swipe away a tear. Fluttershy's smile radiated over the entire crowd as she let a few tears escape. Discord wiped them away and continued to smile at his beautiful bride as Luna continued with the ceremony.

"Fluttershy, do you take Discord to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Fluttershy nodded,

"Yes, now and forever..."

Luna turned to Discord.

"Discord, do you take Fluttershy to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

His chest puffed with pride as he looked into his true love's eyes.

"Now and forever…"

"Then by the power vested in me..."

She turned to Spike who was holding the rings, she used her magic to levitate the two matching gold bands, one hanging from a chain.

She placed the chain around Fluttershy's neck and the matching band on the middle finger of his lion paw.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife...you may kiss your bride."

Discord pulled Fluttershy to him and gave her a very tender kiss which caused the ponies in attendance to cheer and applaud.

Discord pulled away from his new wife, then he smirked at her and whispered in her ear.

"Now and forever my love…"

She blushed and kissed him on the cheek as she placed her hoof in his arm and they walked back down the aisle to the cheers behind them.

* * *

They shared their first dance together, it was the same dance as Nightmare Night. Fluttershy had said since it was the first dance they shared unmarried, she wanted it to be their first married, as well.

Then they cut the cake, he behaved himself when giving her a bite. Fluttershy on the other hand smeared frosting on his nose. As he was about to get his revenge she surprised him by laughing and licking it off, he nearly had a heart attack.

When she decided it was time to toss the bouquet, she winked at Rainbow Dash who stepped to the back of the group, before she turned and tossed it behind her.

She had been aiming for Rainbow but it landed on another unsuspecting victim.

It hit Applejack in the head then landed in her hooves, causing her to blush.

"So Applejack who's the lucky stallion?" Pinkie teased and every pony laughed.

Fluttershy looked up at her husband and got a wicked gleam in her eyes that instantly made his fur stand on end in excitement. She indicated for him to lean down, so he lowered his head and put his ear closer to her.

"Think they'll be mad if we leave the party early?" She whispered, his head shot back up and his grin widened.

"My dear I am the Lord of Chaos and you are my new, beautiful wife...anything your heart desires you will get." He pulled her fully against him and growled playfully at her.

"Especially when it's what I desire too."

Then he snapped his fingers and they disappeared without any pony noticing.

* * *

*Three months later*

"_Happy Birthday to you!_" All her friends and Discord finished singing as Fluttershy blew out the candles on the birthday cake Pinkie had brought to their home.

"Alright now let's party!" Pinkie shouted as she put a record on and began to dance.

Fluttershy laughed and then shivered as she felt her husband curl around her, his touch still sent a fire racing through her.

"So my dear, what did you wish for?" He whispered in her ear. She smiled up at him, but shook her head.

"Nope...you know the rules I can't tell you or it wont come true…"

He pouted, it was so cute when he did, she laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Oh come on darling, you know that rules don't apply to me...now why don't you tell me so I can give you what you want?"

She just shook her head and tried to ignore him, however he wasn't giving up easy.

He started using the tuft of his fur to tickle her side. She began to giggle,

"That's...that's not...fair…"

"When have I ever played fair to get what I want?" He smirked and nuzzled the spot behind her ear with his snout causing her to shiver again. They had quickly learned each others soft spots in their three months of marriage.

_Oh, he really didn't play fair…_

"Discord…"

"Darling the torture will end if you just tell me what you wished for…"

She hesitated, she wasn't really superstitious about the wish, but she wasn't sure how he would react to what she wanted. She hid behind her mane and whispered,

"Discord...I don't know if you...if you'll want to…"

He pulled back then his expression softened and he used his tail to lift her chin making her look at him again.

"You can ask for anything my dear...I told you on our wedding day that I would do anything to ensure your happiness and I meant it." He kissed her softly and she sighed,

_Well why not? Although I still don't think he'll like it…_

She pulled away and nuzzled her husband under his chin, she had learned that the spot seemed to instantly calm him.

Then she closed her eyes and told him what her heart desired most.

"I want a foal…"

He pulled back and gaped down at her,

"Really?"

She nodded and looked away from him, not sure how he would react now that he knew.

He scooped her into his arms and then dipped her into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her hooves around his neck and returned his kiss.

"Ewww! Get a room you two!" Rainbow shouted as the others laughed, she had come to fully support the union when she saw how happy her best friend was with her new husband.

Discord grinned at them then turned to his wife.

"You know Rainbow you're right...we're sorry to cut the party short, but my new wife is suddenly feeling _**very**_ tired and I need to put her to bed…"

Then he leaned in and whispered into her ear,

"And then we can get started on your birthday wish…" She shivered again, but met her husband's gleaming eyes and gave him the wicked, little grin she knew drove him crazy.

Sure enough his eyes widened and his breathing quickened.

"Thanks for coming over." He snapped his fingers and the five mares plus Spike teleported back to Ponyville, before they could respond. Fluttershy giggled imagining the conversation her friends were having now.

"Now where were we? Oh yes…"

Discord grinned and dipped his beautiful wife again in another passionate kiss.

* * *

**~The End~**

**Thanks to all that read my story and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it for all of you! Please let me know what you thought of the way things ended!**

**And on an off topic note~~**

**I have officially decided I will be writing a sequel to this but I don't know when, since the mapping process for my stories is a very hectic and tangled process.**


End file.
